Teacher's Pet
by wendyandpeterpan7111
Summary: Hermione finished school too fulfill her dreams and go to med school, Draco goes to fulfill his dreams and get Hermione. Draco now has the power to give detention and to "punish" the girl that he has wanted and has lusted! for countless years.
1. Chapter 1

Teacher's Pet

**Chapter 1 –**

**Mr. Goodbe for medical maladies, he is supposedly very good...but strict**

**Ms. Potts for History of Herbal Medicine and Ms Song for Potions from Life to Death; ugh! Both are supposedly lecturers who read from the book and terrible test creators- **Hermione gave a sigh,** -It will be fine! I can conquer any challenge!**

**Mr. Gillet….** Hermione gave a blush that spread from the outside of her cheeks to overpower the splatter of freckles on her nose

**He's a teacher Hermione! A handsome and young teacher but still! A teacher! Still….it will be a nice thing to look at in class when I had already read the lecture material the day before…**

Hermione gave a wicked grin that was the first sign that this 20 year old actually fit the age description on her passport. No she didn't look old at all, no white hair, wrinkles were a thing of fiction; but, the maturity in the eyes from years of war and the furrow of her brow that even some prime minister had yet too possess showed that she had the maturity of one high above her years.

**Mr. M?**

She looked at the last name on her list of classes,

**What a strange name, this is the most important course of the medical school! Does he think this is a joke or something? If you don't get a good grade in this course then the school will never let you continue your studies! What kind of ridiculous prank is this guy pulling?**

Hermione gave a sigh of frustration and placed the neatly organized structured days of her life in her bulging back-pack filled with nothing but "light reading" she finally made her way too her to the metro with the little outward thought of,

"Is this guy an idiot?"

**[Malfoy]**

"Is this girl an idiot?"

Malfoy mumbled to himself pacing his new office…it didn't last long.

"Is this a bloody bathroom or an office!?! I swear the things I do for her are beyond ridiculous!!"

He turned around his quidditch like reflexes grabbing the wand at his side and discovering a small family of dust bunnies nibbling away at an old eraser in the corner.

He gave a cruel smile as he raised his wand,

"Why do I have to stoop to this level! She should be BEGGING me to even look at her and her stupid frizzled hair and huge teeth!"

He gave a malicious laugh which caused the dust bunnies too look at him innocently curious, the cleaners had long since abandoned looking after this unoccupied office, these magical creatures of dust debris and carpet bits have enjoyed quite a relaxing life…audience notice the past tense.

"That cheeky mudblood had no right too rejec-….NO RIGHT! Her and her stupid Gryffindor friends as if I would even LOOK in her direction! And NOW! Due to her ignorance I have to go and teach in some stupid college in one of the 'beginning teacher's offices' that's the bloody size of a matchbox!!" He gave a growl and the family of the dust bunnies started to back away with caution.

He turned to them and smiled, raising his wand, "Who was rated the number one most desirable wizard for three years!" One of the dust bunnies vanished and Malfoy could hear the muffled, small, screams of cotton and cheep carpet.

"WHO was the most good looking man in school as well as the HEAD BOY! WHY DO YOU THINK I EVEN TRIED TO BE HEAD BOY GRANGER!?!"

Another bunny pushed up the daises.

"WHO DO YOU THINK PERSUADED THE PREJUDICED PEOPLE OF THIS SCHOOL TO GIVE A MUDBLOOD A FULL RIDE!!!"

Another scream and the last bunny (the mouse in the corner confirmed this was the young son of the unfortunate family) started to back up against the little brown corner in fear clutching the last remaining chuck of eraser with shaky 1 mm long paws.

Malfoy raised his wand without even a blink. The eraser fell the millimeter to the floor with a barely audible….clump.

"…Who do you think completed an already impossible 8 year program in just two years so that they…could become your teacher…"

Malfoy placed his wand down and leaned against the single, cheep, wood desk.

"…Who do you think did this all…just to have one last chance…to see you again…"

Malfoy told himself that the leaning against the desk was far too uncomfortable so that is why at that instant he sunk to the ugly brown carpeted floor…But reader…you don't really believe that do you?

**[Hermione]**

Hermione always got a special feeling on the first day of school, much better then when the bookstore was having a ale, or when the café she worked in would have their her favorite food, French toast, as one of their "specials" that week.

Yes, she would even say it was better then opening a new book for the first time and smelling the undeniable smell of new, crisp, printer ripe, pages.

Life was good!

She pulled out her planner for the 56th time that morning to look over the days school schedule and was pleased to see every minute of her day neatly planned and color coded to every perfectionists dream.

Magical Maladies at 9:30 and then Medical Training at 11….she gave a slight shiver and checked to see if the window was closed, it was.

Once again she reminded herself that Medical Training would be the one class where she would have to succeed in, with thirty people in the class only the first ten spots could move on to the third year of medical school and with her scholarship she had to place in one of the top three spots to continue her current situation.

"I CAN DO IT!" she confidentially stated as she grabbed her apple and granola bar and walked out the door.

**[Malfoy]**

Malfoy sat at his desk smirking with so much expectancy that any girl (and some guys as well dear reader) who would have been fortunate to be in that small four by four office would have experience a mild heart attack, no matter her age or health.

He ruffled through the lessons note plans, and though reader, many authors have written about it, most of them didn't know that there truly, literally, did exist a "twinkle in the eye"

**(ONE YEARS AGO)**

"Oh Merlin this makes the two sleepless years worth it!"

And he once again smirked at the thought of this wrinkled and many times revised lesson plan being the only motivation that would keep him up at the four in the morning hours where piles of textbooks still lay in front of him.

He recalled one such occasion, at four thirty of his second year at the university to be exact, where his bed or couch had not been used for three days and his coffee pot had to be replaced three times due to "malfunctions and overwork".

There were two last research papers too right and a final lab report to submit as well as a tricky potion to make that would take a minimum of three hours of constant attention to complete.

Malfoy was very tired.

He finally got up to walk to his bed (where was it again?) when he saw the crumpled up note sheet next to the side table simply entitled,

"Second Chance" he whispered and you could hear the smile in his voice as he read through the lesson plan out loud as if to cement that it really did exist.

With the last word rolling of his lips like a druggie describing his best drag he rolled up his sleeves and started grabbing the ingredients for the potion of "hope".

(PRESENT)

Yes, Malfoy was very happy with what was in his hands. So much so that he quickly ruffed through the long since memorized pages and announced,

"Life is good!" and proceeded to head to the local university café famous for its dark coffee.

**[Hermione]**

Magical Maladies was wonderful! They got to observe a slide show of the famous "Cat-Caught-Tongue" disease, which was both rare and very cute for the cat lovers of the class! (Author grins)

She left the class with a smile thinking that it was wonderful to be alive and in med school. She buttoned her cardigan (that was so old fashioned that even the Grandmas would have gossiped) and took her retail bag (The grandmas, Grandmas would have gossiped) and headed for the café with a smile knowing that for thirty minutes she had scheduled a "relaxing decaf coffee break".

It wasn't relaxing.

The instant she got close to the café she was astounded to find a human wall, more threatening then cement, layering around the petite shop like a mob.

She heard whispers of, "heir to millions!" "Hottest man alive!" and "Top of class from Hoxford!" Dare she say that she could even hear the eerie sound of multiple eyelashes batting?

**I have a decaf coffee break scheduled and I HAVE to get it done! Or else the whole day is ruined! **the other café would make her late for her next class and who knows what kind of professor Mr. M would turn out to be? So there was really no choice!

"Excuse me"

"To your left"

"Do you mind that's my foot!"

"MOVE!...please."

Finally with using these comments multiple times she could see the counter and a small little bubble of sanity where there was no one, how strange. She entered the open air with some small gasps and fervent whispers.

**It was on the plan! It had to get done!**

Like a general the frazzled girl half panted have spoken, "Decaf coffee with lots of syrup and lots of milk!"

"Your g--- to—g---f---"

"Excuse me?" Hermione mumbled to the person behind her, "I am almost done sure and then you can order."

She took her coffee from the somewhat dazed female barista and turned around, "Now what where you say-"

Hermione had never experienced the feeling of your heart stopping. She hoped she never would until she was quite old and happy with little grand kids and a loving husband, and a cat, maybe a dog….maybe and…

"I said your going to get quite fat drinking that kind of stuff!" Malfoy tilted his head in amusement and gave her a tilted smirk.

Did I mention that when your heart stops so do your muscles? For Hermione it was her fingers. Her white cardigan with the very large buttons that she so much loved was now covered from top to bottom in her 10:30 plan.

"YOU!!!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU FERRETT!!!?!?!" She ignored the gasps and female cries of horror around her.

Malfoy smirked even more.

"Not spilling my undoubtedly planned coffee break all over my hideous, not-even-a-charity-would-take-clothes."

Hermione's eyes bulged and she stabbed his chest with her finger praying that it would be a dagger. "YOU!"

"Me!" Authors be wary, the twinkle had once again appeared in the usually ice cold eyes.

"FERRET!"

Malfoy frowned.

"I don't like that nickname Granger, be more respectful or else-"

"Or else what!?!" Hermione made a very large effort to lower her voice only being half successful, " You! Do you even know what this place is?? U-NI-VER-SI-TY it's where humans, this doesn't include you, go to study! AND this is the section that people actually study to HELP others live! Not to destroy their lives!!!"

"Malfoy's tone grew as cold as the ice that had appeared in his eyes, "Destroy their lives Granger? That's really rich coming from you."

Hermione was caught of guard and with curiosity asked, "Excuse me? I-I really don't understand-"

Malfoy closed his eyes for a moment and opened them with no ice and no twinkle and a carefully placed, non-organic, smirk on his face, "That's right I forgot just how dumb you really are Granger, it amuses me I have to admit!"

Hermione glared at him, "Malfoy, I don't know why you are here or what in the world you are doing but I warn you if I see you one more time I will take it upon myself to make sure everyone of your deepest fears come true!!!" and with that statement the female protagonist stormed back through the gate that had parted in the human wall and marched to her next class trying to forget the burning sensation in her chest, that made even the boiling coffee there seemed lukewarm.

Malfoy looked after the 5'2 and a three fourth figure walking off in the wrong direction of her next class and he gave a small sigh,

"Don't worry about making all my fears come true Granger…they all already have."

And he closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see that back facing him once again.

She finally got to her class after a little bit of searching nearly in tears to see that she had come 5 minutes late from having to perform a drying spell, she opened the door quickly ready for an apology.

"Ah! I see, miss do you realize this is a U-NI-VER-SI-TY where people go to study and not be interrupted by the site of some-" the teacher paused and turned to the class – "How many days till Halloween?" he turned to one of the prettiest girls in class with a smirk

"48!" She said nearly orgasmic.

"Wrong! 56! But you are so cute they should move it to 48 just for you" Another smirk that caused the glass to swoon appreciatingly and the boys to take furtitive notes as if their lives (love ones to be exact) depended on it.

"Miss Granger please wait that number of days till you come in here dressed like a homeless individual again alright? Thank you. Now class People come here to HELP other people continue their precious lives, not to disrupt them with your rude interruptions now please have the honor of sitting at the very front of the class but before you do that please class," and he waved a hand to get their attention that was already completely undivided, "Pity our little hobo, she truly looks even worse with the red overlapping her freckles so to save me from this ugly sight again please refrain from tormenting her too much this quarter" And with a smile Malfoy pointed to a seat that was in the very middle of the first row and looked like it had been the first desk ever made.

"I hope you don't mind Granger, we will be studying the very important aspect of 'like goes with like' I think the look of trash on trash is only appropriate for the benefit of the class don't you?"

Hermione didn't quite know how she got to her seat, she just kept telling herself that she would never cry and that she would use that shock that was going through her system to suppress the tears until she could take ten steps out of the class room then five to the left then two then four straight into a stall of the woman's bathroom and cry her eyes out. But for now, she mustn't cry.

She couldn't cry in front of her classmates that were now passing notes and pointing at her shamelessly. She could not cry in front of the boards of knowledge that she so much admired and trusted.

She most Definitely could not cry in front of the teacher.

…She could not cry in front of Malfoy…

HELLO READERS!! FIRST EVER STORY! NOW! I'll get right to the point! (Applause from peanut gallery) RIGHT NOW! I don't have a peanut gallery ("awwwwww" - from sympathetic fanfiction stranger) I would like to have one! SO! I LIKE REVIEWS! Compliments (WHO DOESN'!?!) and criticism (that's a lie...BUT! I do like reviews so *bucks up* I can take it!)

Look at it this way! I have spent five hours to write this, you will spend a minute tops BUT will make me happy the WHOLE day! *grin* please?

Thank you for reading, Yours

Wendy Bird

P.S. EVERY TIME YOU DON"T REVIEW A DUST BUNNY SOMEWHERE DIES! (that's all! Love ya!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** For Hermione the class was merely a blur, something in her mid told her that there were breathing, living people around her and they were talking about something to do with…**

** She could not look at her board, the way her desk was positioned by looking at the board she would unavoidably have to look at the teacher and that was like breaking "Merlin's 2 1/3" law and that was unimaginable.**

** -Who thought of this stupid seating plan- (who indeed reader?)**

** She made sure to keep her shaking hands under the desk at all times, not bothering to take out her specially prepared notes or special notebooks, not even her favorite high lighters. She just stared at those shaking hands and wondered, -Will they every stop?-**

** She repeated in her head like a prayer that had been repeated to the point where even the breathes that whisper it seem naturally placed and timed yet the earnestness of the words have only gotten a stronger meaning to the speaker…**

** -Ten steps out of the classroom then five to the left then four straight into the woman's bathroom. After that I can cry.- **

** The bell rang and as if it was a gun and our protagonist the bullet she jumped up from her seat and started counting,**

** -1 step , 2 step, 3 step, 4 step 5 st – **

** "Stop." The ice cold voice was creating frost bite, not only on the outside of the body, limbs can always be chopped off, but inside it was spreading through her lungs, muscles, bones.**

** "Six steps, seve- I have to get through."**

**  
"No!" Malfoy grabbed her palm in an iron grip, "I have to tell you that this is not how the lesson was supposed to go! – I just got mad at you from the café and…well….it was supposed to be to make you realize that I am hopelessly in lo- "**

** Hermione did not struggle from his grip she merely raised her eyes to meet his (By Malfoy's very accurate recollection the 7****th**** time she ever looked straight into his eyes) and Malfoy instantaneously let go of her hand.**

** Those gentle brown eyes that never were quite directed at him but always admired from a distance had turned completely ash like, he knew that she disliked him that was never a surprise but her eyes screamed hatred.**

** He watched her back as it left the entrance to the classroom that just an hour had seamed so filled with potential. For the first time in the young Malfoy family heirs life he felt completely and utterly helpless.**

**[Malfoy]**

** Malfoy all but ran into his office and slammed the hard wooden door so hard that if it wasn't magically protected by some very clever house elves it would have, without question, be destroyed.**

** "IT WASN"T SUPPOSED TO GO LIKE THAT!!!!!" He grabbed the faded and much experienced stack of very meticulously folded papers from his pocked and threw them against the wall.**

** "YEARS! YEARS OF PLANNING!!! YEARS OF HAVING THIS HOUR BEING THE HAPPIEST OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!" He let out a very long list of profanities that….what was that muggle phrase….would have made a "saila shush?"…no that wasn't it… Malfoy slammed his fists against the wall again leaving the wall undamaged but his knuckle covered in unnoticed blood.**

** 'So even all those Muggle Understanding Courses" were a waste too! For the first time a very horrifying idea came to his head…  
**

** -Maybe we just aren't meant to be toge-"  
**

** "NO!!!!!: Malfoy screamed at the top of his lunges! "WE ARE MEANT! WE ARE MEANT! WE ARE MEANT! WE ARE MEANT!" His body once again descended that the cold carpet was comfier then the padded chair and he suck to his knees…  
**

** "…and even if we aren't Granger….I really don't care…I will have you even if you hate me, even if I have to resort to the lowest of the low"**

** Malfoy looked down at his now mangled hands with an indifferent look, "even if the only way of holding you is by a chain….I will have you Granger."**

**[Hermione]**

****

Her Cardigan was ruined, Her handkerchief was officially a mop, her neatly organized schedule had completely been abandoned, and to top it all off....The bathroom was closing for cleaning soon.

** She had grown quite attached to this little stall, there was 82 tiles on the floor 298 on the walls, there was a magical sketch depicting and J and L flying around the clouds in a heart. She tried to get rid of it but too no avail.**

** "Miss I have to clean this stall now! Its already 4 o clock? Classes are over? Shouldn't you be going to the library or home?"**

** "Y-y-ye-yes I'll be out in a second!" She quickly wiped the remaining evidence of tears on her horrifyingly plaid undershirt and smoothed out her crimpled, non-fitting, pants.**

** -You can do this Hermione!-**

** She opened the stall and made sure to not look in a mirror for fear of a word that rhymes with "bobo" coming to her head. With fast paced footsteps her goal was to go home.**

** -Just keep walking Just keep walking Just keep walki-  
**

** "YOU!"**

** -That voice!-**

** "Don't come any closer ferret…" She knew he was behind her but she would rather be put under cruciatus then have him see her tear stained face.**

** "Turn around and face your professor"**

** "No"**

** "I'm sure you heard that there is a total of 500 points given this quarter in my class through various assignments…likewise they can be taken away with non compliance. I thought you would have paid more attention to that when your whole education depends you getting in the top three of a very competitive class."**

** "I will be the top." Hermione spoke in a monotone but there was no hiding the Gryffindor pride that floated in the air.**

** "Then turn around"**

** "No."**

** "Ten points deducted and another ten for not paying attention in class" Malfoy took a breathe, "Now turn around"**

** "No"**

** "Twenty points deducted," Malfoy's breathe seemed to be somewhat labored "Turn around and face me you stupid Buck-Toothed-Gryffindor"**

** Was Hermione imagining thing or was there an actual plea in that last sentence? **

** "…Never"**

** "You leave me no choice, detention starting tomorrow, if you don't come at 1 o clock sharp then the punishment and points deducted will be multiplied by three by every minute your late."  
**

** "Fine."**

** Malfoy said in a tone that was a little too forced too be casual, "have you been in….there…the whole time? I walked around…but…you weren't anywhere…and the bus drivers said you didn't go home…and…you were there?" he looked at the bathroom as if he wanted to demolish the whole half of the school on the spot.**

** "…Why do you care?"**

** Malfoy's response was instant…too instant, "I don't! Who would care for a mudblood like you, the less the better!"**

** There was a long pause in which Malfoy was caught in suspended time trying with all his might to memorize the exact width and length of her legs ( thinking the whole time that those pants must be burned ) and memorizing the hunch in her shoulders to exact angle -**

** Hermione started to walk away.  
**

** "HEY! Hey student! Your professor was not done speaking!"**

** The shaking girl stood like a statue. Malfoy gave a glare thinking that she would not even give him the decency of a verbal language.**

** "…Have you….eaten…"**

** "You said I was getting fat."**

** "Well now your too thin!"**

** "It was just this morning that you said-"**

** "You choose this to be the topic you agree with me in?!" Malfoy gave a painful groan, "Forget it! Follow me I have reservation!" (Malfoy smiled at the thought that at least one of his plans from that long planned list of "lesson activities" would come true, after all he did book the table two years ago and checked that they hadn't forgotten every month for those years…that was the spot where he was supposed to tell her…)**

** Malfoy, now with a slightly dreamy smirk, was about to take a step forward to make the distance between them less but Hermione quickly took two towards the door, "Eating is something people should do with their friends or acquaintances so that the food taste better…if I eat with you it would be like eating mud."**

** Malfoy glared at her with malice.**

** "I know your glaring!"**

** "Well aren't you the smartest which of our time! Let me let you in on a little secret Granger…"**

** He saw her head slightly tilt to the side for a better listen, -God just like a cat- he thought as he took a few steps closer.**

** "Hey! Don't get any closer or I am leaving!!"**

** "But it's a secret Granger if its not whispered its not meeting the standards." Hermione looked around the long since deserted hall,**

** "…there's no one here"**

** Malfoy stuttered, "there's…..invisibility cloaks"**

** "One in the world!"**

** "FINE! You obviously don't want to hear it" and he stepped his feet in place to make it seem like he was heading in the opposite direction –one, two, -t-  
**

** "FINE! Whisper it….but not too close"**

** As if Malfoy had apparated his breath was now tickling Hermione's left ear with ridiculous talent "Now now Granger you should listen to your teachers more – I expected better from you tsk tsk"**

** If our protagonist was your average character her heart brimming with clichés she would have most likely blushed and had her heart flutter with both fear and expectancy, but that's not our Hermione…**

** "BUGGER OFF!" She shoved Malfoy away from her with all her force**

** "HEY! Are you a man! Why don't you just play along like other good girls!"**

** "PLEASE find those girls instead of me!!" **

** "…You weren't excited?"**

** "I was….To see that I could push you so far"**

** "No….heart flutter?"**

** "More like heart burn actually"**

** "You must have a flush on your cheeks"**

** "Yeah from all the cryi-…cringing"**

** "You cried…"**

** 'I said cringing!"**

** "Crying about what happened in class?"**

** "Cringing about having to see your face this whole semester! I don't want to hear your stupid secret anymore you pervert!" And with that Hermione started speed walking towards the entrance.  
**

** "YOU! Weeks worth of detention starting tomorrow!"**

** Hermione made a very crude and very out of character hand gesture as she walked towards the door.**

** As he watched the familiar sight of the girl he had loved for 9 years walking away her back towards him he could not help but wonder how much more frequent these instances were getting and whether that should make him happy…or sad?  
**

** Malfoy's Mobile rang.**

**"No I won't be going to our table...we have made...other plans..." Malfoy gave a blush that was rarely seen on his pale complexion**

** "Of course I won't be needing that stupid broom! I don't care where and how long it took you too get it there I'll pay for it! YES! Forget about the piano player! Just send him hope? Denmark? Her favorite musician was from Denmark? Floo him! Muggle? UGH typical Granger! NO MORE QUESTIONS! JUST CANCEL EVERYTHING!"**

**Malfoy grabbed the phone and smashed it into hundreds of little magical strings and powders, he looked as if he was going to scream....but at the last moment just sunk to the ever self cleaning maple floor of the University, Malfoy gave a very uncharacteristic sigh, **

** "...Of course I won't need the bloody ring..."**

READERS READERS! THANK YOU FOR THE THREE REVIEWS!!!!!!! THEY MADE ME SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! SERIOUSLY! EXTATIC!! LOVED IT!!!!! THANK YOU! VERY VERY VERY MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione came home exhausted. Emotionally she was drained from being called out in class in front of all the other students. Physically she was drained from a 5 hour crying marathon while trying not to touch anything in the very small ladies room locker. And least but not least, she was completely drained mentally that even the sight of her textbooks didn't put a smile in her face (It shocked her too, trust me).

She lay on the couch with a large box of cherry, chocolate ice cream (kept strictly for emergencies such as these) and slowly her mind drifted to the last week of her final year at Hogwarts.

**(2 years ago)**

Hermione sat, with her hair in a very unattractive ponytail and an immaculate uniform, in front of a small mountain that she was aggressively (and quite happily) transferring into the other side of the desk.

"Hermione."

"….excuse me? Did you just call me by my first name ferre-I mean **Malfoy **because…that would be quite impossible, right." It wasn't a question.

"Why shouldn't I call you by your first name," Malfoy said with a smirk, "After all – Never mind! Now Granger, after much consideration ( and trust me I considered this A LOT) I have finally decided that…" Malfoy smirked waiting for a dramatic sign from the heroine, wide eyes, trembling lip, shaky hands…

Hermione stared at him blankly.

Draco stared back.

"Okay have it your way! But everything from now till the end of this year is chosen by me."

"…._what_?"

"Oh right!" Draco smirked and gave her a very well known "The-Sexy-Face-Malfoy" expecting her too start too swoon.

She just stared.

-…She is a girl….right?-

"Malfoy get to the point or I'm leaving."

"Now Now Granger it's big news, I hope you can handle it" He gave her a smirk, "I have finally decided that I will let you become my property!"

Hermione gave a blank stare that made Malfoy quite enthusiastic.

"When people around you can walk behind me BUT! When we are alone or with my friends I'll even let you walk by my side" He raised his eyebrows waiting for a smile….

-still waiting….-

"She probably has to let the joy and shock sink in…..-

-smile Granger……-

-Dammit!-

"…well….aren't you thrilled?"

"….thrilled?" Hermione looked at him curiously, "Oh I am very thrilled….thrilled to see that my competition of getting into Hoxford is so pathetic."

-Ah! She's playing hard to get! How cute!-

"HEY! Granger I forced everyone out of the library so you can stop with the cold façade of yours, were all alone" Malfoy gave a suggestive grin and took a large step closer.

"Are you an idiot?"

-Is SHE an idiot?-

"What do you mean am I an idiot?!? How dare you! You do realize I have already prepared both a muggle credit….cube…..? anyway I have got one of those and of course you have an endless supply in your Gringotts account….that is….if you choose to accept?"

"….If I choose to accept?"

-FINALLY! Now were getting somewhere!-

"Yes! I also have a letter of acceptance from Hoxford and a paid full 8 years of medical school for you, of course I got accepted too and you will have to live in the same house as me but I might….if your EXTREMLY good….let you have your own bed sometimes so I don't have to be molested too much, BUT it will still be in my room! No exceptions!"

"Hoxford? Sharing a room? Paying for Med school?"

-The shock must still be sinking in! How cute! It was so worth ordering that 5th hot tub!-

"AND! I will take you to the best stylist in the Wizarding world so that you can look…." He waved a hand vaguely at her appearance, "…human," He smiled once again, "Yes yes Granger I know it is hard to believe but with the right amount of money even the ugliest- by that I mean you- can turn decent!"

"…decent?"

Malfoy nodded happily and offered his hand, "Remember the instant we are out of the library you will have to stand behind me."

Hermione stood completely still. Draco interpreted this as an enthusiastic nod.

"Well come on I have everything waiting back in my room." Malfoy said very impatiently.

"Excuse me….."

"Don't worry Granger I won't hurt you too much for your first time and I'll even-"

"STOP!!!!"

"….If you like those muggle co-dee-ums I got them too – though- I have no idea what to do with it…"

"**GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

-…What?-

"…What?"

"**I SAID I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR ROTTEN FACE AGAIN! **You actually think people can be bought with money?? You think that you wipe away 7 years of torturing me and all the other non-pure-bloods here just like that" Hermione clapped her hands very loudly in front of his very confused face, "You truly are the stupidest Wizard I have ever seen!"

Malfoy glared at her.

"So your….not accepting."

"Malfoy…..if my only option was to burn at the stake or to go through with even 1/10th of this plan of yours you know what I would choose!"

"….me?"

"The fire!"

"Well of course! You could just cast a spell you sneak!"

"FINE! Let me put it in terms even someone so stupid as you can understand! If you would kill me OR let me agree to 1/50th of that RIDICULOUS plan of yours I would choose death!"

-….-

"….You realize that I can keep you from being accepted into any University in the world….Malfoy is a powerful name…this isn't a bluff."

"Could care less!"

"….You are aware you have no money when leaving school at all and it would be impossible to get a loan in the current economic condition."

"I'll find a way."

"…..You dislike me that much? You'll give up your dreams….your life?"

Hermione glared at him from across the table as she quickly packed her small mountain into her backpack.

"Malfoy….I truly detest you…and I sincerely hope this is the last time I will ever have to see your face."

And with that she grabbed her backpack and left leaving an extremely angry, powerful, and determined heir.

**(Next day)**

Hermione woke up in a very bad mood. Not only had she had not a single dream, she had not studied nor had she (apparently) put the rest of the ice cream in the fridge. She gave a sigh.

Life was not good!

She left the house as if going to an executioners place and every class, though she was taking notes, the only thing she was thinking about was how it was getting closer and closer to one o clock.

-It's fine! He will make me write notes! Or do some kind of paperwork! The universities rules on detention are pretty harsh; just do what the teacher says. But still every human has a limit too how cruel they can be?-

With that joyful thought she finished her class, her home brought sand which, and started walking (quite slowly) to Draco Malfoy's office.

-It will be lines for sure!-

**[Malfoy POV]**

Mafoy had been pacing the room since he came three hours ago, he supposed the clock was broken and went to by four more…no time was really going that slow.

12:30

12:45

12:59

-WHERE IS SHE!?!?!-

At that moment he heard two very hesitant knocks

He jumped to answer but then quickly sat back down,

-Okay Malfoy, act like you don't care! Act like you don't care! Seem mysterious and far too busy for the likes of her……okay!-

Malfoy answered the door changing his face to something he looked like was boredom….he wasn't very effective.

Hermione walked in the office wearing some old jeans and a very baggy sweatshirt.

-God she is guy isn't she?-

"…I'm here…"

"R-ri-right" Malfoy managed too cough out "What's your name again?"

"….Granger…."

"Ah yes….uhhh why are you here?"

"Ugh…I can leave if you wan-"

"How can you leave when your in detention!"

Hermione raised an eye brow.

-Damn she's cute-

"Do you always have to be so ugly? Do you really own nothing feminine at all?"

"Malfoy? Do you always have to be so stupid. Do you really have no brains at all. "

Malfoy gave her a glare.

"None of those were questions."

Hermione raised both eyebrows, "WOW! There is something up there at least!"

"Is this how you talk to all your professors?"

"Oh no…..it disappeared again, such false hope"

Malfoy gave her a fierce glare.

"Two more weeks of detention!"

"WHAT?! I haven't even started this one!"

Malfoy smirked for the first time. " Do you realize that detention in this University is the strictest in the Wizarding World? Fortunatly for me you had to accept as it was the only school that would accept you" Malfoy smiled and Hermione gave him a look of hate,

"How did you know that??"

"….Word travels…."

"I didn't tell anyone!"

"ANYWAY! The detentions here are basically completely 24/7 the professor that gave you the detention is the only one who has the power to take it away, even the headmaster is incapable, so don't try!"

Malfoy gave a cautious look in the girl's direction. She was silent.

"Lastly the detentions here when they mean a day they mean a day, a full 24 hours with the only exception is class."

Hermione gave an uncaring shrug.

"….you seem to calm about this Granger….."

"Well Why should I worry? I'll do some lines and leave right?"

Malfoy looked at her in confusion….and then started to laugh. "You didn't seriously think that I'd let the girl I hate most in the whole universe do something as simple as lines?!"

"….Filing?"

Malfoy squinted his eyes, "You really don't get it do you? For the next three weeks I completely and irrevocably own you. Whether it is having to clean a house, having to run a marathon, having to stand on your fourth finger all day you have just entered a wizarding contract, your incapable of NOT doing something."

He pulled something out of his pocket.

"What the HELL is this???"

"Well it was supposed to be just a rock to call you or command you any time I needed but I have made it into something a little more fitting."

"**THIS IS A BLOODY COLLER!**"

"I said fitting."

"…your not serious though?"

"So your using question marks now? That's good." Malfoy gave her a fake smile, "Put it on….or…..you can always fail the course."

Hermione glared as she very slowly placed the black chocker around with her shaking hands. It tied itself to her neck with enough pressure to make her uncomfortable.

"If it itches I can always scratch it for you…with my teeth"

"AS IF!"

Malfoy smirked,

"Will you wear better clothes next time Something more sexy."

"ARE YOU INSANE!?!"

"Oh and Granger one more thing, will you be sleeping in my house for these three weeks."

"**I"****D RATHER DIE**!"

Malfoy gave a smirk so suggestive that Hermione's hands started to shake.

"Granger, don't your realize, those weren't questions."

THANK YOU FOR MY 6 REVIEWS! YOU REALLY REALLY made my day! SUCH GOOD ADVICE TOO! And SUCH INSPIRING COMPLIMENTS! Just make me want to write write write! (*nudge nudge*) But seriously thank you for everything!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione glared down at the package.

Malfoy smirked at Hermione.

The mouse in the corner couldn't care less.

Hermione finally spoke with a freighting low growl, "What the _hell_ is this"

"I told you too wear something more sexy."

"You told me that ten minutes ago!"

"And look! You are still in those ridiculous sweats and horrifying blouse!" Malfoy leaned in very slowly towards are female protaganist with a convenient pocket mirror.

Hermione leaned away, "….what are you doing?"

"It's so strange – it's not breaking!" Malfoy made a very convincing look of shock – too convincing for Hermione's liking. She snatched away the mirror angrily and held it too his face.

"….what are you doing?"

Hermione spoke with wide eyes and in a low whisper, "Strange, You have a reflection!"

Malfoy snatched the, soon to be hammered, mirror back furiously, mumbling something about "smart mouths" and "talking to a professor".

Malfoy placed the package once again in front of her.

"Wear it"

"NO!"

"Ten points deduction!"

Hermione opened her mouth! "I already have negative 50!"

Malfoy leaned in, "Then I suggest you do something worthy of earning some very quickly"

"I hate your smirk"

"I hate your face" Malfoy shrugged, "Whether you hate my sexy smirk or not your going to wear it, you do realize…." Malfoy almost looked a little sad, "If I order you to wear it that necklace-"

"Collar!"

Malfoy sighed, "The Necklace will force you to do it anyway" Malfoy quickly became interested in some essays that were lying on his desk and started 'reading' them before quitely adding "…it might be painful…"

Hermione just gave him a glare that he knew was purely reserved for him. (In a strange way it made him happy that he at least had something of hers that was only his) "that's upside down" She said pointing at the stack of essays held near his face.

-And now I'm not so happy, what a smart mouth.-

"Granger….just do it..."

Hermione was a little shocked at the look he gave her, it was so strange, like a mix between….no….impossible…sincerity? From a Malfoy? She must be tired!

"Well….I guess I'll just look at it first."

Malfoy nodded slowly and with a slight encouragment, like a admiring parent at the first day of his most cherished daughter's school...or like a porn director with a rookie....

Hermione carefully opened the package and shut it back down with a snap, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!?!"

Malfoy shrugged, "Something for a women."

"Something for a prostitute!!"

"Now now it wasn't that bad!"

Hermione looked at the clothing again, and moaned. It was an extremely low cut white blouse seemed straight out of a porno secretary film and to make it even better it was paired with the most ridiculously short, plaid, skirt she had ever seen. She pulled up the shoes as if touching a dead animal, 4 inch heals with silver and green lining. UGH! Though all this looked extremely….smutty (to put it politely) there was no denying that every single article of clothing was extremely well made and had seemed to change the box into something much more high class (a….SUPER box!)

"Never!"

Malfoy gave a sigh, "Look your going to wear it anyway now just use that theoretically intelligent brain of yours and change, you know if you don't I'll just force you, I hear it's quite unpleasant…"

Hermione looked at him again but for the second time, in a very long time, he was not looking at her eyes but somewhere on the wall behind her with a look of…..Hermione mentally winced,

-He might be Human after all!-

"….fine….." Hermione said so slowly that the two syllables seemed to be drawn into a paragraph, "wears the bathroom"

Malfoy gave her a mischievous smirk, "what bathroom?"

"….for me to change…"

"Oh you can do that here!"

"no"

"Trust me Granger - the last thing I want to do is see that ugly body of yours" (Malfoy was very proud how convincing this absurd lie was – he was practicing it for 3 years!)

"….then you would have no problem me changing in the restroom."

Malfoy actually made a face of fake consideration…before slowly shaking his head. "no"

"Then I'm leaving!" Hermione started marching for the door at a quick angry pace before she suddenly keeled over onto the floor"

"**STOP!!!**" Malfoy reached out a desperate hand to grab her arm, leg, waist, clothes, hair, anything really would do!

Hermione groaned from the pain that was attacking her body, like little, hot, needles that were burning at different unexpected sections of her body all at once.

Malfoy ran over to her, "You stupid girl! Didn't I tell you that necklace would hurt! And that's only the first pain level! Merlin!" Malfoy gave a groan of pain, "Your such an idiot! Do you really not want to wear that so bad!?!"

Hermione's lip was trembling but she managed to mumble something along the lines of, "I'd rather die"

Malfoy gave a pained sigh, "okay okay….today you can…..not wear it…JUST for today!!"

Hermione let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding,

"BUT!" Malfoy said quickly, "You have to do something for me too…"

Hermione was too tired from the pain to roll her eyes but she did grace him with a "tsch" sound.

"…Laugh…"

"…excuse me…."

"Just laugh"

"Do you see anything funny about this torture house? I can't laugh on instant"

"Fine then smile"

"Your not dead. What's there to smile about?"

Malfoy gave her an annoying glare,

"Perhaps that you are with the three time nominated most handsome wizard?"

Hermione glared at him, "It was rigged right?"

Malfoy gave a angry sigh, "Okay fine then just sit still and try not too look so….tortured"

"But I am tortured! I am with the person I hate most in the world."

Malfoy physically jerked back and his face…there were better expressions seen on people going through the cruciatus curse.

Hermione looked at him very frightened, "hey….hey did you get hurt? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Malfoy spoke in a very slow voice that matched the ice in his eyes, he put all his effort into the ten hardest syllables in his life, "…you never said you hated me before…"

Hermione was slightly taken aback, "I thought that was….obvious…"

"oh….." was Malfoy's only reply as he stared at the floor for a moment, "…well…can you just pretend…just for ten minutes….or five….two…anything really…just- look neutral….just try…"

"…"

Hermione attempted at a neutral expression but she had a strange suspicion that instead of a neutral it looked like she wanted to run away from the room and stupefy something.

"Is that really the best you can do Granger?"

Hermione began to glare at him but with a look of caution from Malfoy tried to think of something very unemotional….pickles.

Malfoy stared at her.

She stared at the ground.

"…lift your head a little…look towards me….keep that expression!"

Hermione lifted her eyes slowly towards Malfoy thinking about the best foods to put pickles on. 1 minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes….why was Malfoy looking at her like that?!? Like a student memorizing the answer key to the final exam with furious vigor that he should not even forget a single comma or clause…Hermione didn't like it

"So…..what do I have to do to not put this ugly uniform on."

Malfoy snapped out of the awkward expression slightly stunned and seemingly sun dazed. "No…no that's all…you can go."

"But…what was that thing you wanted me to do."

Malfoy looked at her still stunned and now slightly confused, "You've done it -" Malfoy took a very painful breath and with all the effort he had left spoke very quickly, "…y- can le-"

"....pardon?"

Malfoy hit the wall with his fist so hard that the sound vibrated through the room, **"Do you want me to hurt you!?! LEAVE!!!"**

Hermione quickly grabbed the opportunity to grab her school bag and walk out as fast as she could before the bi-polar wizard behind her could change his mind.

Malfoy winced as he saw her back leaving through the door but he was still a little too dazed to even grasp the need to stop her,

"So…that's how she would look…if she didn't hate me…"

Malfoy gave a groan and the little mouse (the same one that had been so uncaring during the whole discussion) jumped upwards in a frightening leap before running of to the bookshelf that was her home.

-That's funny- Malfoy thought to himself looking at the fleeing mouse – You're not supposed to hear when a heart breaks.-

**GUYS.....I have FOUR AMAZING REVIEWERS!!!! (You know who you are!!! THANK YOU!!!!!) BUT.....I would really like some more....800 people have read this so far and 4! have reviewed..... : (....I work hard for you guys right? I know this chapter was a little short but I have friends over??**

****

SO! THIS IS WHAT I HAVE DECIDED! I WANT YOU TO HELP ME DETERMINE WHERE THIS STORY GOES!!!!!!! I WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS AND THEN PUT THEM IN THE WRITING!!! SOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! IF YOU WANT THE STORY TOO TURN OUT HOW YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW! KAY????

SO THIS WEEKS QUESTION!!!

WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE THING ABOUT THIS CRAZY MALFOY OR WHAT DO YOU HATE MOST ABOUT HIM??? (one or the other is fine! Don't strain yourselves *grin*) Your support would be SO SO SO SO NICE!!!!

This question is so that I can make sure to keep what you like about him or very cleverly lower what you don't like! Kay??

Love you all! (but particularly the four who reviewed!!!)

Masha T.

**P.S. TEN POINTS DEDUCTED FROM WHOEVER DOESN'T REVIEW!!! (did I sound like him *blush*) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione did not want to go to University.

Hermione wanted to stay next to her old, ripped, mended, and stuffed, bear christened "Safeway" till the semester was over.

Hermione looked at toes with a sense of hopelessness, negative fifty points? How in the world was she going to pass this class being in the top three? She currently was far beyond the second lowest mark in class….which was shocking because the second lowest mark was someone's joke of registering their cat.

Hermione growled.

"I hate him!"

She looked at Safeway who seemed to be staring at her very judgmentally with his two beady black eyes.

"He did react pretty strange when I said that….not his usual self at all." Hermione frowned a little, "But it's his fault for not realizing I hate him right? We hate each other! We both completely despise each other! But that look on his face was so....so...." Hermione stuffed (get it! hahaha!) her teddy bear quickly under the pillow and got up with the sudden desire to perform a heart burn prevention spell….for some reason it didn't help at all.

[Malfoy]

Malfoy did not want to go too teach.

The idea that the girl that he has loved for 9 years hated him should have been obvious from the start but…he always had the hope that she was merely confused….unaware…unprepared.

He had thought for the past 9 years that she was simply just a little lost, that she was hiding her feelings, that she, deep down, really had the potential to love him.

He thought, for a moment, staring at his untouched and now cold cup of coffee, whether he would do anything differently these past 2 years of University if he was aware that she felt that way towards him.

No.

It didn't matter whether she was madly in love with him or whether she hated him more then anyone else in the world...It just made things a little more difficult. He took a wasted and useless sip of the expensive imported coffee, he didn't taste a thing. You see reader, all his effort that his body could muster was currently being spent on the necessity of breathing.

For if he couldn't breathe, how would he make her his?

[Hermione]

She hated Malfoy's class.

She hated her seat. She hated the constant, and blatant whispering of the events on the first day of school, but, most of all, she hated her situation.

There were two options in class.

She could either not take notes from the board and rely on sheer luck to find what material she needed to learn.

Or, she could look at the board and clearly take all the notes she wanted but (Oh and there was a HUGE but!) be face to face with Draco Malfoy. God she wished she had a better seat.

She hated the effort she made into copying notes from the board as fast as she could only to be encountered with his iceberg eyes staring directly at her. She hated seeing that smirk that was at the very corner of his lips ready to make itself known (and cause a flutter of battering eyelashes) any second.

She scowled and started counting down the seconds till each torturous minute was completed.

Two minutes till the end of class Malfoy raised a hand to pause the rustling of paper. There was a unanimous sigh from the girls in class as he cleared his throat, "thank you everyone who turned in their essays by owl yesterday, they will be all graded and sent to you by tomorrow."

Hermione's jaw dropped, **what essay?**

"For all those who failed to turn it in," Malfoy gave a fleeting glance towards the page in his hand, "Mr. Snuggles and Hermione Granger please notice the fifty point deduction from your class score." Malfoy gave a very charming smile to the class before making it clear that they could leave, "Boys, enjoy the beautiful girls- I mean day."

Fortunately no one could hear Hermione's "colorful" language due to the amount of gasping and suspicious sounding moans (need I explain?) coming from the sea of girls.

Hermione clenched her fist trying to calm herself by watching the majority of the girls, and a few stray dazzled looking boys (need I explain?? Lol) leave the classroom all too slowly.

The last shaking girl left, supported by her two friends mumbling something about organisms…oh wait… or was that orgasam-

"Ah! Granger! Negative 100 already? You do realize a cat is beating you right?"

"MALFO- PROFESSOR! I did not hear anything about an essay! If you give me two hours, even one! I will be happy to turn you in a paper on anything you want!"

Malfoy pretended to put some careful thought into the idea, before giving her a sickeningly fake frown, "Granger, trust me, I want to help you- Wow! I didn't know you knew such….interesting vocabulary- but! I-" Malfoy looked her straight into the eyes with a very real and very scary frown, "**hate** late essays and lazy students, so unfortunately there is nothing you can do, you see, you left the class in such a hurry that you didn't even notice that the instant you left I had given out an assignment."

Hermione squinted her eyes suspiciously, "the instant I left?"

"The very same second" Malfoy gave her an absurdly, unsuccessful attempt at innocence.

"How coincidental" Hermione managed to say through gritted teeth ignoring the very unpleasant feeling in her stomach.

"Indeed! Always next time!" Malfoy said in a very professor like tone, "Now! Ready for detention."

"So you stopped using question marks." Hermione tried with some difficulty to not grab the desk beside her for support.

"Why ask when you're already forced to do whatever want."

"Speaking of!" Hermione said quickly, "How the hell did this schools detention rules become so harsh! It's hardly legal but somehow they managed it! But it only became like that two years ago?!"

Malfoy nodded appreciatively and gave her a fake sigh of disappointment, "see if only you and Mr. Snuggles used this time for your essays"

"AND!" Hermione was so mad that she felt whole body was on fire….or maybe just her forehead...."Why is it that though I didn't even tell Rom and Harry YOU of all people know this is the only school that would offer me a spot!" Hermione hands started to shake and she felt a very thin line of sweat tracing her brow. Malfoy started to get very hazy.

"You think your so clever don't y-…hey….Granger…..GRANGER! What's wrong with you! YOU IDIOT WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!?!"

Hermione only felt two sensations as she fainted in the classroom.

One, she felt ridiculously cliché fainting in class in front of someone she hated so much, wasn't she supposed to do this with her Prince Charming? Ah! Who cares about prince charming at this point ANYONE who breathed and had genitalia could do! Can't God even tell the difference between someone human and a Malfoy?

The second…she hated that the last thing she felt were two lean arms around her holding her painfully tight against a very muscular chest.

She hated that the last thing she saw was a look of pure horror and pain on the face of the Malfoy heir.

She hated that the last thing she smelled an extremely muscular cologne that reminded her suspiciously of the smell of new parchment…her favorite smell.

She hated that the last thing she heard before she fell was the most breathless, beautiful, and tender use of 4 syllables she had yet the privilege to hear.

"Hermione!"

She groaned. Her whole body shivered like a hamster stuck in Whistler.

"You idiot!"

Hermione winced.

"Have you not been sleeping!?!"

"…"

She heard a masculine, and very angry groan, "Don't bother answering! The dark blue circles already have! What have you been eating!?!"

"…"

"Do you want me to deduct points!"

"…ice cream…."

The angry, male, voice groaned, "That's it!?!"

"It had cherries in it!"

The voice snarled and she felt something very hot hit her stomach.

"Keep that on your stomach till I tell you otherwise got it!"

"…Ferret?"

Hermione opened her eyes expecting too see a death glare directed towards her, she gave a small gasp.

Malfoy looked horrible. His usually handsome features were distorted in a mix of pain, anxiety and worry that would make any actor kill for the expression. His usually immaculate blonde hair was frazzled from the frequent trail of fingers that had their trails marked on his scalp. His clothes had buttons missing and various bits of cloth had been pulled to ruin the extremely expensive suits beyond repair. Even his shoes seemed to have faced the consequences with their new, and Italian crafted heals worn (from the constant pacing of the room) to the point of pauper status.

Hermione looked at his eyes….but she couldn't look for long, for just a second long glance made her heart want to explode and the faucet that held her tears back was in dangerous need of emergency repair.

"…if you calling me…ferret…will make you get better faster.....then call me it as much as you want…"

Hermione couldn't look up at him. She couldn't face those eyes again. She slowly turned her direction the heat that was coming from on her lap. It was an extremely large hot pack.

"You idiot! Put it on your stomach till I say you can take it off! Don't even think of moving it!"

Hermione gave a slow nod of her head.

She heard her infuriated nurse sigh, "You already look far too ugly normally! How could you let your body come to this!"

"…"

"…Can you eat?"

"No I'm fine."

"Your hands are shaking of course your not fine!! IDIOT! Open that huge mouth or I'll deduct 100 points!!"

Hermione called up all her Gryffindor courage to raise her eyes to meet Malfoys. "Why are you doing this?"

Malfoy stared at her and for the first time looked extremely impassive.

"…I mean….why are you doing all these things for me? The hot pack? blankets? these questions?"

Hermione gasped.

It was so beautiful! His smile!

It was so small, just a slight lift of the upper left hand corner of his mouth, at most a couple of millimeters, but it was still there! She was mesmerized.

"You idiot." It was spoken softly and with the affection one would only reserve for a lover, "I thought you were smart?"

"y-y-you just smile-"

"Eat!!" Malfoy crammed a fork full of something extremely delicious and familiar into her open mouth. Hermione quickly swallowed before gasping,

"Strawberry French Toast! My favorite!"

Malfoy suddenly became very interested in marble floor.

"…It must be dinner time at least…why is there French toast?"

Malfoy was studying the marble with a powerful intensity, "I always have it for dinner!"

"…Why aren't you eating any?"

She saw some color coming to the pale cheeks, "I detest eggs."

"Then why do you always have it for dinner?"

Malfoy looked up at her for the first time with sincerely puzzled eyes, "…you really don't have any idea do you?" Malfoy gave a soft chuckle, "well you already have excess fat no point in changing anything so come on, eat!"

Hermione tried to grab the fork from him but he quickly pulled it away as if it were a precious diamond.

"I can feed myself!"

"....No! My house, my rules! You get fork privileges once you can stand without fainting got it?"

"Fork Privileges?! YOUR HOUSE!?!"

Malfoy nodded seriously.

Hermione was too tired to fight anymore and the French toast was far too tempting so she just closed her eyes and opened her mouth with Malfoy carefully putting small bites of the fluffiest and most moist toast she had ever tasted, she had a suspicion that the toast was so very fluffy that if Malfoy didn't have it pinned to a fork it would just fly away, and how lucky was she that the chefs here prepared this dish with Hazlenut syrup on top! (How coincidental indeed! **wiggles eyebrows**)

After this went on for a couple minutes, both parties in silence doing there respectful duties, Hermione leaned back into the cloud like pillows and gave the universal sign of being stuffed, she patted her currently hot-packed-belly and quietly whispered a "thank you."

Malfoy placed the plate back onto the side table and settled his eyes on her face making her blush.

-Why is he looking at me like that!?!?! Am I a book!?! Painting!? Think of something to say Hermione think of something to say!-

"You never answered my questions!"

"Hm?" Malfoy seemed a little started to be cut out of his daze so quickly but looked at her with sincere curiosity. "Question?"

"…How…how did you know that this school was the only one who accepted me?"

Malfoy gave a sigh, "it's time to take your temperture" with a very large and beautiful hand he started moving it slowly to her forehead…was the hand shaking? As it got closer to the forehead it's path suddenly changed to land very softly on the shocked girls right cheek.

"…what are you doing?"

"This is how I measure temperture…"

"Can't you use a wand?"

"It's in the other room"

"Isn't it the forehead?"

"This is the way I do it…keep still…close your eyes….don't move - or else…..it won't be accurate…."

Hermione didn't close her eyes, she looked straight at Malfoys eyes and wondered what in that expression made her heart beat so quickly. He was acting so strange….was it really the same teacher that she saw on her first day of class? The same one who made her fall to the grouned in pain from simply moving towards the door?

Minutes passed…

"uhhh…" Hermione pushed his hand away quickly, "I'm sure you have measured it by now…"

"…"

Malfoy quickly got up with a disgusted look on his face and swiftly moved towards the door as fast as he could.

"Professor! Malfoy! Which way is the door."

Malfoy had his hand on the doorknob and stared at the marble floor with his back towards her, "why do you ask?"

"…Well….I'm leaving right now"

"Who said your leaving?"

"Well I have to go home!" Hermione started to feel very frightened and she grabbed the hot pack between her hands to keep them from shaking.

"Granger, what you did today was unacceptable, from this day forward you have detention for a month, you obviously can't even take care of your own pathetic body," He turned the door handle and took a step out, "Your not going home. You'll be living in my house for a month."

He quickly exited the room and the wide eyed Hermione heard a single click of a magical lock that seemed to echo across the large room.

…………..

Malfoy sunk down to the floor the instant he left her room. Both hands were at his heart trying to calm the pulsing beats that threatened to leave a dent on his chest.

**God….one more second and I would have….** He closed his eyes in horror and took a few very slow breathes. **the feel of her skin…the look of her lips…the flush of her cheeks**

Malfoy looked towards the door as if he was going to smash it down in a second whether by magic or his fists; but, he knew that with his last will power he had cast a spell of security that even he….especially he…couldn't break till morning….or could he?!?!

**STOP!!**!!

Malfoy stood up with very shaky legs. Slowly he made his way to the door parallel to the one he just wanted to break down. He had only one goal that was zapping every ounce of willpower and strength he had.

He slowly walked to his room. With his only thought to get to a freezing, cold, shower.

VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! EVEN IF YOU DON'T READ THE BEGINING PLEASE READ THE LAST TWO QUESTIONS THAT ARE IN BOLD!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!

READERS!!!! YOU LISTENED! YOU REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU! NOW THERE ARE 8!!!! Lets see! SO THE RATIO OF VIEWS TO REVIEWS IS 8/1,300 *Author stares into the distance with tears in her eyes*.....it's not for me you know....I just.....*author burst into tears* FEEL BAD FOR THE DUST BUNNIES!!!

*author sniffles* If you want to be part of the 8 reviewers that I love and praise with all my heart! (you want to be praised and LOVED don't you!?!?!?!?!!) Then please! 5 words is enough! two! ONE! A SYLLABLE! anything!!!!

AND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVED THOSE WHO ANSWERED THE QUESTION OF LAST CHAPTER!!! I laughed so hard because you were all so accurate!! Your right! Malfoy is Psycho and a lunatic and most of you seemed like you desperatly wanted some hint of succesful romance! (I hope this chapter has given you hope!) BUT! What I loved that most of you (THERE ARE FOUR OF YOU! LOL) is that you all like that Malfoy was passionate! I like that too! HE REALLY REALLY DOES LOVE HER! AND I AM SO GLAD YOU SEE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Authors heart leaves dent in her chest*

NOW! THIS CHAPTERS QUESTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**What do you love more! HINTS of mature content OR Hints of mature content AND mature content?!?! ( I have rated this story mature BUT I don't want to continue with this plan if most of my readers don't like that idea!)**

****

AND!

If You want this story to be naughty from a 1 star naughty (lowest one) to a five star naughty (highest one implying sexual inuendos....toys....all that jazz....(*author grins*) how many stars would you want?

**THERE SEX LIVES REST IN YOUR CAPABLE HANDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

*Author bursts into tears*

I LOVE YOU ALL!

(BUT! I am prejudiced to those who review (hint hint nudge nudge cough cough shove shove)


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING! (The following chapter has some "forced"....romance....if you don't like this or find it disturbing PLEASE do not read! If I get enough people who don't like this I will definitily change the whole chapter! Just let me know!) -----Thank a reviewer Sarah for this little warning! She's my mentor!

**READERS! As always there is a question at the bottom in bold that would be WONDERFUL if you gave your opinion for!!! (You and only YOU can prevent.....bad fanfic decisions?)**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione tried the doorknob for the 66th time…the result was the same.

She grabbed her wand and tried for the 69h time to use every unlocking spell she knew…the results….well she tried for 69 times right?

She closed her eyes and slumped to the floor exhausted from the fever and from the emotional toll that this situation was playing on her, living here for a month? Was that even allowed? What kind of school had these sorts of detentions? Was there really no limits!?

Hermione fell back onto the bed with an _oompf_. Putting her hand to rest on her boiling forehead, if her forehead was this hot then why was she freezing? And why did Malfoy just leave her here! The least he could do is take care of the ill! She groaned and lay wide awake with thoughts of ridiculous school rules, demonic professors, abductions and….french toast.

How long was it till morning again?

**[Malfoy]**

This was his 10th cold shower that night…the results where the same.

Just the idea that she was in the room right across from his, weak…helpless…slightly delirious.

Malfoy broke another article of extremely expensive furniture by shattering it against the wall,

"Why should I wait for her any way!?! It's not like there's a chance that she'll ever like me!?! I should just go in there right now, grab her, pin her too the bed, and…and…" Malfoy shut his eyes and took a dozen rather large and shaky breathes.

"Merlin how am I going to live in the same house as her?"

He thought about calling the ant-like supply of numbers and names he had in a drawer by his dresser but only groaned, "I've already tried that! One person a night, two people at the same time," Malfoy gulped, "even trying to imagine that it was her…that was the closest I ever got…" Malfoy moaned, he could have sex! There was no doubt about that at all (he didn't get his infamous reputation for nothing) but it only caused more problems….for…."if it's not her…then it's just like putting wood into the fire…I just want her even more." Malfoy groaned thinking at this point it was most likely humanly impossible…but still…..he thought that the last two times with Candy and Twister and look what kind of state he was in now?

"Never again! If it's not her then it's not possible!" He fell back onto his extra-extra-king sized bed and contemplated just how slow time really can crawl.

How long was it till morning again?

**[Hermione]**

She had finally fallen asleep on one of the many sofas in the room not even bothering too look at the room around her. She had glared at the clock on top of the fireplace so much that she wondered why it hadn't turned to stone yet…perhaps it was marble already?

Oh! And why did her head have to hurt that badly! It was the weekend too! How much more miserable could she be! Only one thing could make her life a perfect hell right now was being with Draco Ma-

"MERLIN!!"

"So your finally awake"

Hermione groaned as she fell back onto the cloud like pillow behind her, "…it wasn't a dream?"

"It's every girls dream!"

"…"

"Some magazine said it!"

"God why didn't you pick one of those girls to torture." She turned to Malfoy with a very sick, and very distinct frown.

So it wasn't a dream? There was a very distinct lift of his upper right lip…not a smirk...just a very, microscopic smile. Malfoy ended her daze with a shrug.

"I used to wonder that every day for years but finally gave up" She felt like a rabbit caught looking into the eyes of a wolf...a very, very hungry wolf. "But I finally realized…it can only be you. You're the only one who I can lo-"

"Torture till I die right? Merlin why didn't you stay wherever you where for 2 years!"

Malfoy couldn't look different from the almost smiling image not one minute ago, he looked truly frightening now and Hermione saw him take a few steady breaths as his hands gripped the large chair handles beside him.

"Your not making my job any easier you know?"

"What job!?"

**The one where I throw you down and make love to you till you can't stand up.**

"The one where I look after you till you're half human again, Merlin you look even worse then normal…" Malfoy looked at the marble floor in honest contemplation "I didn't think it was possible"

Hermione grabbed one of the many pillows beside her and chucked it across the room too his chair…it landed feebly half way between them. Malfoy stared down with it with one eye brow raised skeptically.

"Twenty points deducted, which brings you to a lovely total of negative 120….my, my, with this kind of grade curve Mr. Snuggles might be in for an easy 3.2."

Hermione whimpered as she fell back onto the couch, week from the effort of throwing the pillow and exhausted from the fire that was burning on her forehead, "Does detention really have no limits?!? Can you NOT do something??"

Malfoy looked up at her and smirked with a sex appeal that would have made the average girl pounce him, Hermione nearly gagged, "How about we use this day to find out?"

Hermione's eyes became saucers.

"NO! No! That's fine! I have to go to work anyway!"

"Called them that you had to take a month of for a very….intensive course." The smirk reappeared.

"WHAT!?!.....my pets!"

"You don't have any."

"I was planning to get one!"

"I'll get you one"

Hermione groaned, "My apartment…I have to pay rent!"

"…What's that?"

Hermione gave him a glare, "It's what the common masses use to pay for sleep and shelter."

Malfoy looked like he smelled something bad, "Sounds barbaric."

"YES! It is! And if I don't produce money they will hunt me down and….sell me on the black market!"

Malfoy looked to the ceiling with serious thought.

"Don't worry, I'd buy you!"

"THAT"S NOT THE POINT!!!"

Malfoy sighed, "fine, fine this re-ant thing will be taken care of, education first."

Hermione fell back to tired to argue with the principal phrase that she had used her whole life. Malfoy smirked in victory.

"Now! Shall we test out your necklaces limits?"

Hermione glared at him with pure malice, "You mean the collar right!?!"

Malfoy shrugged, "whatever fetish your into Granger"

Hermione nearly screamed.

"Okay! First order! Stand"

Hermione felt her week legs involuntary shift to the floor and her arms tried to grasp onto something to hold, AH! Couch frame!

"No holding the couch"

"AH!" Hermione jerked upward. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

Malfoy smirked, "….Let's see…(as if he hadn't spent the whole night thinking about this very thing) On the table there is French toast with Hazelnut syrup (He was pleased to watch Hermione suppress a smile) Grab a plate bring it here"

Hermione with the very slowest of walks started towards the table,

"Faster!"

"Her legs started to do a speed walk, she watched her hands as they moved to a particularly good looking plate, watched her fingers as they wrapped around the glass edge, she was in hell. She came back to Malfoy's side with a look that screamed "If-I-Could-Shove-This-Toast-Up-Your-Nose-and-Have-You-Choke-To-Death-I'd-Be-In-Heaven"

"That's a strange face Granger…your not flirting with me are you? It looks horrible!"

Hermione groaned.

"Now, Sit."

"On the floor?"

"No."

"The couch"

"Too far"

"There's no chairs but yours"

Malfoy gave her a meaningful look that would have caused Hermione too drop the glass plate if it wasn't magically bound her to fingers.

"NO!"

"…Don't make me order you….remember how much it hurt?" Malfoy, to Hermione's surprises, did not look at all happy about that fact, "So just do it the first time Granger and save yourself the pain…your sick you know…"

"NEVER! I DON"T CARE IF I FAINT FIRST!!!"

"….after the night I went through....you can't honestly expect me to consider your pain...I am a Slytherin." Malfoy looked at the unchanging hate in her eye and made an attempt at an indifferent shrug, "as you wish….I order you to sit on my lap."

Hermione felt it immediately, her body started to shake from the needle like sensation that was spreading from her neck to her toes, followed by the feeling that someone had put a match to those needles and now they were heating up, she wanted to scream but giving him that satisfaction was far too painful then any physical pain. So she just ground her teeth, for what seemed like hours before she felt a very angry hand grab her by the waist and pull her down onto their body.

"YOU IDIOT!?! Your parent's were De-tists weren't they!?! You want to lose all your teeth for something this stupid!?! God all you Gryffindors are idiots! You're the worst!" Hermione knew where he had pulled her down too but she honestly couldn't bring out the strength to care anymore, and the body that had put her through much pain just a second ago was holding her now as if she was made of the rarest glass, shattered by the slightest pressure. The juxtaposition made her dizzy.

She felt two hands forcing her body to turn so that both legs were on the outside of Malfoys. The perfect straddle. She didn't know where she found the energy but she attempted to push his chest away and to climb off his body but the hands that held her could have been made of iron. Like a mountain climber holding onto the edge of a cliff he was never going to let go.

She tried verbal.

"Malfoy please-"

"Professor"

Hermione couldn't even roll her eyes she was afraid she would faint…maybe that wouldn't be so bad? "Professor please, this is so inappropriate! You could get fired! Not that I'm complaining please get fired! Just do it with someone else in this position!"

"You're just serving your detention, there's absolutely nothing in this against the rules, just a bad student…who needs to be punished."

Hermione's eyes grew wide at the two orbs that were looking back at her. She was more frightened then she had ever been with Harry or Ron, for this time she knew she was alone, not even having the power to use magic, to use her brain, and standing in front of a man that had the universal look in his eyes…

A man that has waited far too long for his wife to come home, a man who has been in prison for 20 years, a man who has finally settled to buy a prostitute because his "waiting" girlfriend of 10 years had broken up with him, the look of a man who really didn't care of the consequences of his actions.

Hermione started to a scream.

"No screaming!"

Her mouth clamped shut.

"I just want you too sit like this, too just not move and stay like this…I wish I could get rid of that horrified look on your face but….at this point I honestly don't care….I wish…I could hear your voice while this is going on, I'm sure your little murmurs and moans would be quite delightful….but at this point I honestly don't care."

A minute passed

5

10

15

Hermione only became more and more frightened for the look in Malfoy's eyes simply got more and more filled with lust, torment, and….broken patience.

"…Your twenty one right?"

Hermione barely nodded her head.

"Then…you know what to do next."

Hermione wanted to cry so badly, the pain from her forehead and the humiliation of the position she was in merely drove her to the breaking point.

Malfoy watched, surprisingly patient as Hermione kept coming to the verge of tears and at the last minute calling them back.

"I order you not to cry during this time."

The tears evaporated as if they were never there, but the look of horror and utter sadness in her eyes was even more defined from the lack of water.

"Hermione…I can't wait anymore…" Malfoy sounded honestly….sorry "You have to understand…I waited…and waited….but there's only so far I can go… I am a man after all." Malfoy looked for even a sense of understanding in Hermione's eyes. He found none. "Hermione…there's just no more I can do….you have to understand what I went through last night…I knew it would be bad but yesterday was….anyway…"

Malfoys eyes that looked so pleading and so in need of forgiveness changed back into their ice cold forms. The same ice that made it impossible to believe that any emotion did exist behind the pale blue retinas.

"Kiss me."

Hermione had saw this coming she was ready to endure any and all amounts of pain, even if it meant collapsing or Mungos…she would take it.

"Stop ignoring the pain! I order you to kiss me!"

…but that was the thing….there was no pain….none at all….

"I ORDER HERMIONE GRANGER TO KISS ME!"

Hermione's features finally made themselves into those of relief. Before….she saw what was in Malfoy's eyes.

"Fine! I don't need a necklace or detention anymore…just don't bite!" Malfoy grabbed her head in both of his hands and started to push her towards his lips with a strength that was far beyond gentle.

"STOP!!!!" Hermione screamed as she pushed him away.

"…you can talk?...So…there are limits…." Malfoy watched Hermione as she managed to stumble of his lap and onto her knees on the cold marble breathing in a way that was both heavy and painful. "Hey….you don't look so good?...didn't the medicine help?....Granger?...Granger!"

Hermione gave him a very week and mocking smile right before she fainted into his ever present (and very quick quidditch trained) arms,

"Pigs would fly before I would ever kiss you Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy couldn't help but smile as he carried her to the very large lily shaped bed, "I can arrange that."

---------------------------------------------------

"Merlin you sleep to much!"

Hermione groaned…"it wasn't a nightmare?"

"No! But isn't grand (Even after hours of practice Malfoy couldn't keep the sarcasm down to an even slightly realistic level) that we now know that nothing sexual can be commanded!"

"…You did that all….to just find that out?"

Malfoy gave an attempt at a pleasant nod. "Yes! I just find it so interesting how these magical objects work."

"…then why do you look like you want to kill someone…"

"This is how I look when I'm happy."

"…and all that stuff you said?...about tired of waiting and-"

"Your hungry right? Eat!" Hermione felt a piece of Hazelnut goodness fill her mouth.

"Shtill Shno Fyork Prishiliges?"

"How can I give you those kind of privileges when you're fainting everywhere?"

Hermione swallowed a very large strawberry, "You made me!!!"

"Details, details! Now eat!"

Hermione grumpily at the french toast given to her merely for the reason that her stomach would have surely killed her if she didn't but she had the suspicion that Malfoy looked a little too deep in thought for her liking.

"…what with that face?"

"Hmm?" Malfoy seemed to exit from his daze.

"You….had a strange face…"

"its called thinking….ever done it?"

Hermione clenched her fists thinking about how many points had already been deduced. "What…are you thinking about"

"Eat first, get up, get dressed in the outfit placed on the dresser and get ready to leave."

"Leave where!?!"

Malfoy smirked half heartedly, "a place that you would have never dreamed of going."

Hermione pretended to choke on a bit of toast.

"A place that will undoubtedly make you scream in horror."

Hermione did choke on a bit of toast.

"A place where you will undoubtedly stripped right down to-" Malfoy gave her body a look that made her feel like she was completely uncovered from the five blankets and countless pillows that were wrapped around her…"the very _bare essentials_"

"NO!!! I'm not going you pervert!!!"

Malfoy smirked, "Just try not too get any more points deducted Mr. Snuggles is getting far too big of an ego if you ask me."

Hermione gave a groan as she attempted to cover her head in pillows and choke herself to death…if she was lucky.

"Now, now, you don't want pillow privileges taken away too!"

She pressed the pillow to her face even harder.

"STOP IT YOU IDIOT!...it's not that bad….and I still want to tell you something…."

"Hmm?" Hermione gazed up from the pillow temporarily to see a very disgruntled and worn out Malfoy heir.

"First….temperature"

Before Hermione could even let out a syllable Malfoy's lips were on top of her forehead, the cold pressure of the pink matter contrasted so well with the burning that was going on she nearly wanted it to stay there….not that she had a choice, as soon as she attempted to pull back Malfoys iron like hands grabbed the back of her head and held her in that unmoving position. Her eyes stared at the look of complete….fulfillment that was happening on every millimeter of Malfoys face and she couldn't help but want to blush.

Malfoy after nearly 2 minutes (that seemed to him like two seconds and too her like two hours) pulled away, "Your fevers getting better and….My decision is finally confirmed…"

Hermione was still a little dazed from what just happened and looked up to him with a look of complete confusion, "decision?"

Malfoy smiled, just a millimeter, but it was truly there.

"I'll wait for you Hermione…I will do my best to wait…I will, no matter what it takes…how many semesters it takes…make you kiss me with not a single tear in your eye..."

**READERS!!!!**

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! SO MANY REVIEWS!!! FROM MY ORIGINAL REVIEWERS (I love you guys! You keep me so...MOTIVATED!) and from all the new ones! (OMG! *author grabs a tissue and starts to ball*) I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!

AND YOU GUYS ANSWERED MY QUESTION SO WELL!!!!!! Its confirmed! This mature story WILL live up to its name! EVENTUALLY! it will be 5 - 4 1/2 stars BUT not immediatly. I HOPE I gave you enough....fun? In this chapter to keep you patient for future smut!!!! (oh and it WILL be there!!!!)

**BUT! I love how you all participated in answering the question! It made my heart so FUZZY! SPEAKING OF FUZZY! So many Mr. Snuggle comments! He has now become an official character due to popular demand! (*grabs an angry Mr. Snuggles and starts to pet him*) You guys always give me so many great ideas! I LOVE YOU!**

****

AND NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW The question for today is!!!!!!!! (REMEMBER! Your questions DO make a difference! This whole "mature future content" thing would have never happened or if it did have been like one star! SO THANK YOU ALL!)

**Do you like Malfoy more (and by like I mean is he more sexy, interesting, appealing) when he loses control of his love for Hermione (like he did in this chapter) OR if he is very in control of his love (like other fanfics usually are)? I want to create a good personality for him BUT I also want to know what you guys like when you read this fic! So please! A sentance will do! : ) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"CHANGE YOU STUPID GIRL!"

"I DON'T WEAR STUFF LIKE THIS"

Malfoy gave a very angry look to all the employee's of Wimbple Faux (the best wizarding designer store clothes in all of England thank you very much!)

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THESE WHERE THE BEST CLOTHES OF THE SEASON!?! LOOK! SHE DOESN'T EVEN WANT TO COME OUT!!!"

One of the rather unfortunate employs got pushed out of the neatly ordered line, "Mr. Malfoy I am sorry! We did all you said! We emptied the store from all the customers and we brought you the best clothes from each of our various locations, I am sure they look good on her!....maybe she is just….shy?"

"WHAT'S THERE TO BE SHY ABOUT WOULDN'T SHE LOOK AMAZING IN EVERYTHING!?!!"

Hermione's voice squeaked from the changing room, "STOP YELLING AT THEM!...and what did you just say!?!"

Malfoy glared at every single employee mouthing something that rhymed suspiciously with the word _li-erd._

"I SAID YOU'RE SO UGLY THAT IT WOULDN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE AT THIS POINT SO JUST COME OUT!!!"

"UGLY!?! WOULDN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE!?! COME OUT!?! NEVER!"

Malfoy groaned and the employees tired there hardest to seem as small as possible in the very extravagant boutique.

"Do you want points deducted Granger!?! I am sure _Mr. Snuggles_ would be more then thrilled!

"Don't mention _him_ anymore!!"

"Let's see….ten points….thirty….you'd have negative 200 right? First week of school too! Let me tell you Granger if this goes on….I'm afraid there is no possible way to even get a Troll grade!"

He heard a groan come from the gold-rimmed dressing room.

"Come out in ten seconds or I'll make sure that your grade will break the world's record for poorest student"

He heard someone in the dressing room slam their fist against one of the Mahogany walls and Malfoy didn't bother hiding the smirk as the employees to his left gave a unanimous wince.

"Ten….nine…six…three"

"That's not fair!!" After an hour of convincing Hermione ran out of the room with a look of embarrassment and panic on her face, her cheeks were so red that a painter would have given up a years worth of salary to study it...and a life's worth to paint.

"…so….does it look okay…"

Malfoy realized that he didn't even know what she was wearing he was so caught up in her rosy cheeks and hazel eyes, he forced himself with all his strength too make his eyes look down at her body and the tea cup that was sitting elegantly in his hand fell down instantly breaking into millions of pieces on the elegantly tiled floor (imported from Spain thank you very much!). The employees winced again.

"I know it looks ugly! How could I wear such nice clothes!" Hermione stared down at the white dress with the delicate and nearly invisible lily pattern along it. It was nice. The little jewels that decorated the v-neck were so dazzling that…no…they couldn't be real jewels right? Because that would mean the sapphires at the hem were….

"Impossible!" Hermione murmured with a small chuckle.

Malfoy couldn't feel the burn on his hand from the hot tea, in fact he couldn't feel much of anything right now…well that was a lie….he did feel something….a very manly something….this store didn't have showers right?

"I hate it! It doesn't look like anything I would ever wear! It's far too nice and it must be extremely expensive! I could never afford something like this!"

Malfoy closed his eyes, perhaps that was the only way he could actually get something audible coming from his mouth.

"Look Granger I can't have someone who lives in the same house as me give me a heart attack every time I see her, I'm the Malfoy heir! My health is very important."

"Go ahead and die! Heart attack? You do realize you actually need a heart to have one of those right? How DID you graduate med school in two years?" Hermione started heading back to the dressing room, "I will wear my OWN clothes, from my OWN house."

"Impossible." Malfoy tried opening his left eye a little but the sight of her legs (even up to her knee) made him immediately close them again. He grabbed a nearby magazine and casually put it in front of his trousers to hide….well…you know…

"Why do you say impossible!?"

"They've all been burned. Stuff like those things you call clothes shouldn't be around! They're a danger to society! What if someone got in a car accident from ogling that ugly red cardigan of yours!"

"IT WAS MY FAVORITE!"

"IT WAS HELL!"

Hermione bit her bottom lip, "And why are you closing your eyes! Face me like a man!"

"I can't stand to see someone as ugly as you ruining such good quality clothes! Of course I have to shield my eyes!"

Hermione seethed and the employees would swear to themselves later in the break room that they saw steam literally coming from her forehead.

"I don't have the money to buy any of this!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes "It's an investment for my health, of course I'll but it!"

"NO!"

"I WILL!"

Hermione kicked the wall of one of the changing rooms and one of the employees fainted.

Malfoy turned to one of the employees who was wearing rather large glasses, "lend me those!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "you were glasses"

"You're so ugly it made me go blind!"

The employee rushed to give the angry heir the pair of glasses and Malfoy could finally open his eyes to see a very…very fuzzy form of a girl.

"Now look here Granger"

"You're looking at one of the employees."

"Undoubtedly much more pretty then you!"

"….the right word would be handsome"

Malfoy felt some color come to his cheeks "LOOK! Let's make a deal, for my health's sake, every outfit I get you…five points…"

"REALLY!?!"

Malfoy was starting to get rather dizzy from the glasses and nodded ….hopefully at the right person. "But don't try anymore on! I don't want to see you in anymore of them! Just..." he turned into the direction of what he assumed where a bunch of well dressed employees…or cash registers….he couldn't tell which… "Just grab her size and buy the lot….except blue!"

"But blue looks best on me! Everyone says so!"

Malfoy groaned **you don't think I know that you idiot? It's enough that you look already irresistible now what do you expect me to do if you wear blue!****? Wear a rubber band all the time!?!**

Malfoy gave a pained grown, "FINE! ONE blue dress, something she wouldn't wear often!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave an apologetic nod to the near death employees before she kicked the changing room once again leaving a very noticeable scratch.

**----1 hour later----**

"Your crazy!!!"

"it's your fever talking"

"Why would you take someone who is in detention on a huge shopping spree"

"I told you, your so ugly it was dangerous for my health."

"Any why are we eating in this expensive place!?! The food here costs a fortune! It's ridicules!"

"I told you if stuffing food in your mouth is the only way to keep you from talking then every galleon is worth it….though….it seems like you can talk and eat at the same time…."

Hermione glared at him.

"And you don't wear glasses!?! What's wrong with you!!! You're trying to eat your steak with a spoon! And you have used the candle as a salt shaker ten times already."

Malfoy mumbled something about everything making sense now

"I wear glasses because….because….it's strange to see you wear something like that…"

"….then why did you buy it?"

Malfoy slowly reached for the very large glasses with a slightly trembling hand and cautiously took it off and forced himself to look at Hermione…first her eyes…fine….nose….so cute….lips….OH MERLIN MOVING ON!....neck…..cold shower!....chest..-

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING YOU PERVERT!"

Malfoy quickly put the glasses back on, "There's nothing to see anyway! I'll take the glasses off….when there's a shower nearby….so hurry up and finish your food so we can go home my head aches getting worse!"

"It's evening!? Don't you shower in the mornings?" Hermione looked very innocently at Malfoy who was currently glaring at one of the candlesticks with a passion.

"You really are the stupidest witch I ever met!"

**----1 hour and much more arguing later-----**

"FINE TAKE YOUR DAMN SHOWER ALREADY! AND STOP HOLDING THAT MAGAZINE BY YOUR LAP! DO YOU REALLY READ WITCHES HEALTH ANYWAY!?! GO!"

Malfoy squinted….those were either the stairs to the house or some trees….risky…."Go to your room! Can't you see I'm exhausted from looking after you all day!"

"Looking after me!?! Who stopped you from getting run over just now!?! And what about when you nearly walked into the open fire place!?!"

Malfoy groaned, "100 points will be deduced if you don't get out of my site immediately!"

He heard a something that rhymed with _pass pole_ and some angry steps hitting the marble stairs as they went up. Finally when he couldn't hear them anymore he ripped off the glasses and threw them into the nearest bush, Merlin he could see again!....He could see her again….

Malfoy groaned and started a very slow walk to the nearest cold shower, this pattern was getting very tiring.

**-20 minutes of showering-**

Hermione had gone to her room and immediately changed out of the white dress into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that one of the sympathetic employees had undoubtedly placed for her use. She heard a rapid and impatient knock on the door.

"WHAT!?! Done with your shower oh lordship?"

"Master or Professor is just fine."

"Hermione threw a pillow against the door, "You're knocking! That's different!"

"…what are you wearing…the white dress?"

"NO! I through that thing to the very back of the closet" She heard a sigh of relief from the other side of the door, "I found a t shirt and some jeans"

"…is it a good fit?"

"…it's a little baggy…"

She heard another very large relieved sigh come from the other side of the door…the same door that's handle was turning.

The three-year nominated most eligible wizard of the year came in looking quite exhausted, his eyes had dark circles, his hair was wet from the shower, and his nose was red as if the shower wasn't exactly lukewarm.

Hermione scooted farther into the bed and made sure to cross her legs. "So….Monday tomorrow."

"Your happy about that?"

"I get to get away from you right?"

"Two hours"

"You know my schedule!?"

"You better not dawdle! Hmmm...You've been arguing all day," Malfoy started coming close to the bed, "Looks like your fevers gone."

Hermione scooted into the pure cotton as if it was a shield, "really" She coughed a couple times with the skill of someone who has never acted before, "Cause I think I am still quite ill!"

Malfoy made a very slow trail from her toes to her eyes pausing, all too long in Hermione's opinion, at the curves that only a woman possess.

"You know Granger…I bought you all these clothes, took care of you when you were sick, fed you, even offered you extra points! It wasn't easy at all for me you know? Doing this the whole day?" Malfoy looked at a very _fascinating_ tile of Marble, "I thought I would go crazy" Slowly he inched a little farther into the cotton of the bed.

"Who asked you to do all those! Stop! Don't come any closer!!"

Malfoy gave a very seductive smirk that made Hermione press her legs inseparably close together.

"But don't you think you owe me a favor? Even a little one? You have to admit I have been a lot kinder to you today, you know it wasn't that easy…I don't even think I've called you ugly for a whole thirty minutes." Malfoy started to crawl nearer and nearer to Hermione's part of the bed where she had attempted to contort her body in the most inconvenient way possible….somehow he still managed to put both of his large hands on the base of the bed….and on either side of her frizzled hair…

"Malfoy don't get any closer! I owe you a favor but a small one! IF at all! But don't get this close!!!" Hermione attempted to shove him of by pressing both hands on his chest.

Malfoy gave a mocking chuckle, "You think someone whose main source of exercise is turning book pages can really push me away?" He leaned in to the point where she could see that he had no freckles, in fact the skin had the same color as the marble floor that she had so admired this morning, and that his breathe smelled like a mix between vanilla and peppermint.

"What!?! Malfoy please get away right now! Just step back and we can talk about this rationally!!"

"But Granger, This has to be done like this."

"WHAT!?!?!" Hermione yelled her hair getting even more frazzled from her pushing her back so hard into the bed border, her cheeks a miraculously flustered red (from anger, but, Malfoy rather assume it was from his wooing abilities) "What has to be done like this!?!?"

Malfoy gave a small chuckle and gave her the smirk that won him the most handsome wizard for three years in a row.

"We have to have a baby of course."

----------------------------------------------

"NEVER!"

"He already likes you!"

"He's hissing!"

"It's a sign of affection."

"His claws are extended!"

"Cute right?"

"He smells and is drooling!!!"

"You already have things in common then"

"I REFUSE!"

"He'll motivate you to do better in school, right now he's your best competition!"

"THERE IS NO COMPETITION!!!"

Malfoy pulled Mr. Snuggles into a mock hug looking horrified and extremely sympathetic, "How can you treat _our_ baby that way?! Can't you see how that will affect his self-esteem! What kind of mother are you?"

"I HATE HIM!"

"Now that I think about it I think he inherited your looks…." Malfoy sighed, "what a shame."

Hermione wrinkled her nose and turned to look at the balding and wheezing cat, bit of his fur where sticking out in random places and one nostril was undoubtedly bigger then the other causing him to go through a kind of wheezing asphyxiation every third breathe. One ear had a chunk bitten off and his mouth was slightly lopsided producing a drool that was dripping at a fairly constant rate down his disgusted face. Truly he was the ugliest cat (ugliest anything really) she had ever seen.

"I think he's the ugliest thing I ever seen"

Mr. Snuggles started choking on a hairball, which caused another wave of drool to pour onto the pretty blue sheets of the bed.

"MALFOY GET HIM OFF!!!"

"Well I can't keep him registered in the class anymore! No matter how fun it is to compare your marks with his, if you can even call it comparing at this point, once the school gets word of this they won't be too happy SO…for some reason his owner didn't want him at all –"

"Shocking"

"I know right!" Malfoy nodded reasonably, "So naturally he is now adopted!" Malfoy grabbed a very expensive looking handkerchief from his trousers and handed it to Hermione with "a look".

"….What's with that face…."

"You don't expect the Malfoy heir to wipe the drool of a cat now do you?" the man in front of her seemed honestly baffled.

"If you don't who is!?"

"His mom."

Mr. Snuggles began to choke on a particularly large bogey that had invading his left nostril. "better help him soon he looks like he's suffering quite a bit" Malfoy turned to Hermione with a look that made her feel like she was taking a bath in guilt.

"FINE! Come here you stupid creature" Hermione gently patted the drool of the glaring cat careful to avoid the claws that were constantly trying to get a swipe at her wrist. "UGH! This is disgusting!"

Malfoy looked down at the little scene and couldn't help a very small smile from appearing from it's careful hiding spot.

"Professor if you really wanted to get a cat why not get someone who looks at least pretty…no….decent…no not even that....how about half alive!"

Malfoy handed Hermione a bag marked "Mr. Snuggles Supplies" with something in it that looked suspiciously like cat diapers, "Because I want to teach you a lesson!"

"What lesson!?!" Hermione neatly dodged another claw attack aimed for her pinkie.

Malfoy's smile disappeared and he looked with full earnestness at Hermione, "That no matter how much you might hate Mr. Snuggles no matter how much pain he puts you through" Hermione barely missed a scrape on her palm, "no matter how ugly you might think he is on the outside" The cat gave a horrible sounding wheeze, "and on the inside…." Malfoy suddenly became interested in his wristwatch, "you can fall in love with m- him."

Hermione stared down at the glaring cat…"I don't believe you"

Malfoy shrugged and headed to the door, "Make sure you give me some time before you wear one of those dresses that I got you, I don't want to go blind from seeing such good clothes wrecked, stick to the plain stuff for now."

Malfoy went to the door and started to shift the handle with unmistakable hesitation,

"Professor!"

Malfoy turned around immediately to face a very confused looking Hermione and very pissed of looking….thing…in her lap.

"…Why….your so different from yesterday…and this morning…it's like you're a different person…why…are you doing this? I tried to think it all today, during shopping, the restaurant…this" She gave a disgusted look towards her lap. "why….the change?"

Malfoy smirked a little and mumbled something about and "smartest witch of her time"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Hermione didn't even bother to shake her head, her face was enough.

"I told you Granger…I'm going to try…to try my best…to be like him" He pointed his finger at the creature who was currently chewing on Hermione's Egyptian cotton sheets with a passion.  
**  
HI READERS!!!!**

AWWWW THAT QUESTION GOT SUCH A VAST ARRAY OF ANSWERS!! (the one about Malfoy's character!) You have all been pretty unanimous in your decisions before! But now there is no choice! He will be a mix, for all you control freaks this chapter was for you! (you know who you are) and thank you for that reviewer who pointed out (rightly so) that Mr. Snuggles being enrolled in a class brings down the story (I hope I fixed in) 

**THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWS! OLD AND NEW!!! YOUR SUPPORT MAKES ME SO HAPPY I SOMETIMES FEEL LIKE MY HEART WILL BURST EVERY TIME I SEE THAT I AM NEAR FIFTY REVIEWS! (and do you know I treasure and remember each one of them?! HONOSTELY! I look at them so much whenever I want to get motivated! There just great!**

AND NOW!!! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS DIFFIRENT! Keep in mind that this is Malfoy trying his hardest...I have to warn you all that THIS IS NOT GOING TO LAST! This is a happy chapter but....unfortunatly (or fortunatly for some of you *grins* you know who you are *author raises hand* I am one of them!) Malfoy will go back to his out of control and far too passionate ways.

SO NOW! THE QUESTION FOR THIS WEEK!

**_LOVE TRIANGLE....OR...NOT...OR....LOVE SQUARE!?!?! (I already have one I am leaning too so I hope you don't dissapoint! But if you do I'm fine with that too! Lol I love you all so much! I can't begin to tell you how greatful I am to all of you!)  
_**  
**LOVE YOU ALL!  
**

**P.S. Mr. Snuggle fans I hope your happy! (I know I was!!!! *grabs drooling cat and pets him with rubber glove* he's amazing!!!) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Malfoy didn't bother knocking.

He quickly unlocked the room with the password that he had created and entered to find her sleeping, for once with a look of quite calm that he only had gotten to experience twice in the past 9 years. One of her legs was above the covers and both hands were gripping the pillow with small delicate hands that had the scars of many paper cuts. Her hair was covering the area around her head like a very fuzzy brown halo, the angel that would change a devil. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

This confirmed it.

"Wake up!"

Hermione gave a small snore.

"…Wake up Granger…"

Hermione mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Mr. Snuggles is from _Hell_"

Malfoy closed his eyes in frustration, he had really reached his limit, "Granger wake up…this will happen whether we start off with you awake or with you asleep…it doesn't really matter anymore."

"...is that you mom?"

Malfoy groaned, "It's _Draco_"

"Who?"

"_Malfoy_!"

Hermione's eyes slowly opened…and then very quickly opened "What time is it? How did you get in? What are you doing here!?!"

Malfoy leaned in towards the sheets as Hermione pulled them higher and higher above her chin. "The time is one in the morning, the house is _mine_ I can get into_ any_ room and as to what I'm doing…were doing…were going to make a baby... so no matter how hard you try..." Malfoy couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief that he had been holding for 9 years, "you'll never be able to get me out of your life" Malfoy was leaning in so close now Hermione smelled the distinct smell of imported cologne.

"....W-w-we already have Mr. Snuggles."

Malfoy smirked and gave a small chuckle, "I think your much dumber then your old high school title claims….as your teacher I feel it is my duty to give you a hint." Malfoy leaned in, "Here I'll whisper it in your ear"

"Malfoy stay away from me!!!" Hermione pushed with all her might against his chest but Malfoy, who undoubtedly knew this was coming, had already grabbed her wrists in an unbreakable grasp.

"Now Granger just sit back and enjoy okay? Your first time won't be too nice but….give it till the third or fourth time tonight and you will, irrevocably, be moaning my name."

Hermione started to scream but Malfoy was prepared for that too, "just don't bite." He whispered before attacking her pale pink lips, the scream that escaped her instantly giving him a chance to explore her teeth, her tongue, and those lips that held his gaze until her eyes or voice was able to free him.

He was in bliss, every time she attempted to scream or cry out he just pretended it was a moan, every time she struggled against his undeniable grip he pretended she was squirming with ecstasy.

His imagination had to be good after 9 years of unrequited love.

Malfoy was kissing her until he felt her struggling become less and less…no…this wasn't possible…as much as he wanted it to be. Malfoy released her lips but held her hands even more tightly above head. He gave an evil smirk, "Sorry Granger, I forgot that you haven't had a lot of snogging experience, learn to breathe from your nose next time so I don't have to get impatient alright?" Malfoy suddenly leaned in and bit her bottom lip so that she could tell that the skin had nearly broken, "or else I will undoubtedly have to punish you."

He watched as she tried to get her hands free from the unbreakable grasp of '9 years of not-so-patient suffering'.

"Don't worry about the bruises Granger, I'll buy you the most beautiful bracelets in the world." Malfoy leaned in to smell the decaf coffee and hazelnut syrup on her breathe that she loved so much, and that he was ridiculously addicted too.

"I'll buy you everything you ever wanted Hermione, I'll give you a Gringott's account with no limits, millions…no! Billions of galleons at your disposal! I'll buy you everything that you want! Dresses, books, libraries! Houses, vacations….just don't ask me to buy you your own medical clinic okay? I have already waited for 9 years I'm not letting you step foot out of my site for another second. All you have to do from this point on is stay by my side, go where I go, sleep (or rather not sleep) where I sleep, breath the same air I breathe. For the rest of the breathes you will ever take" With this confession Malfoy had summoned a new force of energy and was now kissing her so hard that Hermione wondered what accessory he would buy to hide the bruises on her lips.

Hermione was too busy trying to re-catch all the breathes she had last in the past minutes that she could barely muster enough energy to keep dodging his lips, unfortunately Malfoy didn't seem to picky, whether he landed on the lips, the forehead, the neck, he still lavished it with the attention a starving man would too his favorite meal.

"God you're wearing ugly pajamas Granger, there is no possible way to get you out of this baggy t shirt, of course ripping of the clothes is preferred but this material looks a little too rough for my taste."

Malfoy began to slowly rip the cotton with his left hand making sure the right was still holding her hands above head. Hermione was using all her energy to try to kick him off her with her legs but at this point the pressure his body exerted onto them was too much.

"Damn Granger what kind of material is this!?! Sex proof? Now just be a good girl and just hold still for me with your hands above your head, this should only take a second okay?" Malfoy skeptically let go of his right hand only to be instantly slapped in the face with a…

"Granger…why do you have such sharp nails…"

Hermione glared at him and Malfoy watched as she started having some kind of wheezing spasm. Malfoy didn't truly know whether to let her go or to keep holding her.

Then Hermione proceeded to try to blow out a particularly large bogey that seemed to be very comfortably housed in her right nostril. Malfoy kept holding her…but with both eyes shut tight.

"Granger what the **hell** is this!?!?!"

Hermione glared at him and hissed.

"…pardon?"

Hermione went to wack him with another paw….paw?

Malfoy groaned as he woke up…these dreams were getting worse and worse…and so realistic too…except for that cat part…that was just disgusting….still it looked kind of..._cute_ when it was Granger…Malfoy groaned.

"I should just buy disposable sheets! This is ridiculous! How many times has this happened!?!" Malfoy glared down at the elevated blanket around his waist and closed his eyes, two…three…four? How many cold showers would he have to take this morning?

---------------------------------------------

You could compare Malfoy's and Hermione's sleep that night…both didn't get much, at all…Both suffered from wet sheets…though for very different reason, both took many showers that night (Hermione's shower was for the sake of four sets of ruined pajamas from a certain...thing), both hated that night with a passion…and most of all….both involved MR. Snuggles.

Malfoy came into Hermione's room with the darkest circles under his eyes she had ever seen, his hair was wet, nose was red (how could he catch a cold when the weather was this warm….how indeed!) and both had a look on their face that screamed, "Extremely pissed off"

"Eye shadow… hmmmm didn't know you were on that side of the Quidditch field, isn't it supposed to be worn above the eye not below it."

"Hilarious Granger. Truly, the peanut gallery is going berserk." Malfoy looked at her with an unchanging expression. After a second it became a look of curiosity and worry, "hey! What's with your dark circles anyway?!? The bed not good enough? I'll order a new one right away…or you can share mine?"

"Your so tired you can't even complete your sexual threats with a smirk, why did you get no sleep?"

Malfoy started to blush and prayed that Hermione would think it was from the shower, "It's complicated" (**"I kept having wet dreams about you"** is far too complicated! It has a WHOLE 9 syllables!) "Your turn, why do you look even uglier today? Trying to kill me so you can possibly pass this class!?"

Hermione glared at him before pointing to a small puddle at the very edge of her bed, there he was in all his glory, a large stack of tissues filled with bogeys next to him, a ripped set of Egyptian cotton sheets around him, and a serene lake of saliva.

Hermione's eye twitched, "Do you know he snores?"

"Little charmer!"

"He's not potty trained!!! I only found that out when it was too late!"

"Everyone's got to learn sometime"

"He starts to choke randomly in the middle of the night from either bogeys or his drool!"

"Aww"

"He scratches and hisses!"

Malfoy couldn't help but let out a little moan from remembering the oh so recent dream, "oh really?" he added weekly to not make the embarrassing situation any worse.

"REALLY! I had to wake up every half hour to either feed him, burp him, get rid of a piece of balding hair that was annoying him, pet him, rub his huge stomach, or keep my sheets from being completely eaten!"

"Lucky cat" Malfoy mumbled angrily.

"_YOUR_ child inherited your ability to make me despise it with all my heart!"

Malfoy shrugged, "At least you accept him as _our_ child."

"IT WAS A JOKE!"

Malfoy reached to grab her hand that she quickly pulled away, "I thought you didn't get any sleep!"

"When it comes to you professor my reflexes fortunately never rest."

Malfoy gave her a horribly sarcastic smile and nod, "Great to hear it now lets go have coffee, or we'll be late."

"We? Your class doesn't start till 11:30…my first one is at 9? Why are you coming with me?!"

**You think I'd let you go wandering around in a school of horny college boys you idiot? I already worried myself to death for two years hiring sleuths and making sure to buy out any guy that was interested in you!* **Malfoy smiled at the memory of 1,000 galleon coin bags marked _"date compensation"_ that would be prepared months before September started and would be made at a constant rate when Valentines or Christmas came up, Thank Merlin those times were history!

"I want to get paperwork done!"

Hermione stared down at the cup of coffee offered to her by Malfoy,

"I only drink d-"

"decaf"

"But it has to have –"

"Soy milk"

"But just-"

"Two inches"

"And it MUST have-"

"Hazelnut syrup, two pumps."

"…You drink your coffee like this too?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and drank his plain and extremely high caffeinated Arabian roast, " You're an idiot Granger."

**----20 minutes later----**

"Malfoy don't walk so close people will think we came together!"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and moved even closer to Hermione placing a barely hovering (so she wouldn't feel it) hand above her shoulder.

"Bugger off!" Hermione shoved him not so gently into a nearby tree!

"HEY! You were much more feminine in the dream!!"

"Excuse me!?!"

Malfoy turned away and started walking to his office, "Get to class and I'll see you at 3 sharp in my office!"

Hermione gave him her best glare…which really wasn't that good thanks to the lack of sleep, but he could tell she tried. He hid his smirk as he walked slowly to his office to do some non-existent paper work.

Hermione was in ecstasy! No half dead slobbering and wheezing creature from the dead, no cat- I mean Malfoy! (*author grins*) No marble floors that made her feet freezing cold! Surely this cramped seat and stuffy classroom were her own personal heaven!

"I didn't think anyone could look at that just from sitting in a medicinal herbs class." She turned to meet a dazzling pair of chestnut eyes and a head of messy brown hair. "Hermione Granger?

"Ye-"

"It wasn't really a question…I have known who you are for a very long time now…uhhh- that sounds a little strange right? It's just…I'm the student body president so I just happen to know that you have the highest grade in all your classes."

"OH! Your Michael Lighten right? Congratulations on getting the student presidents position in your fourth year…but….this is a third year class?"

She saw a faint blush appear on the boy's cheeks, "Yeah…I like the subject so I decided to re take it…the teacher's not that good…but I happened to be in charge of seating arrangements this year." He looked at the blushing Hermione, who, for once, really did understand the romantic implication.

"Oh…that's…really great!"

"…I have to admit…I was a little anxious…there has been a rumor going around for 2 years that your quite undatable."

Hermione turned red but for a far different reason.

"How would anyone know that!?!?! No one has asked me out! And if they did they cancelled at the last minute!!!"

Michael's hand quickly went behind his neck in a sign of embarrassed apology, "No no! You misunderstood! Your just…_difficult_ to date for other reasons...trust me! Lots of guys are very jealous of were I am sitting now!"

Hermione turned her face away quickly to "copy" a note that read _h;asghkahshg yes_

"…So…why are you….uhhhh…"

"Sitting here?" She looked up too see a beautiful smile…she forgot how beautiful it was too smile, not too smirk, or sneer, or glare, just too smile. It was addicting. "I decided a long time ago that I didn't care how hard it was to date you, whatever those guys went through…" He quickly turned away too copy a note from the board (interestingly enough the teacher was not writing anything) "I won't give up, Hermione Granger your smart, creative, talented, willful, spirited, and witty those boys who gave up were cowards, I'm not."

Hermione took a quick sip from her empty thermos to hide her smile and burning cheeks, "uhh…I know it doesn't really matter….but you didn't include that I was pretty in any of your compliments…I know I look ugly and need to lose weight" Hermione frowned at the memory "and make good clothes look horrible but-"

The student body president started to laugh so hard the teacher, as well as many students, gave him looks of both admiration and anger (there was only one look of anger guess from who??)

"I didn't say it because I thought it was silly!"

Hermione felt like dying, you'd think Malfoy would have made her immune to that by now.

"It's so obvious that you're pretty!" He reached for his wand to fill his "never-ending-ink-quill" "It's like gravity…I'm so used to it I don't bother mentioning it anymore…I'm sorry! I'll try to remember to think Muggle Physics when I'm around you." He looked up and smiled…and for the rest of that lesson Hermione couldn't stop the corners of her lips from perking up randomly and her freckles from being dazzled by a background of light pink.

-------------------------------------------

"IT'S 3:05!!!!!!!!!"

"I HAD TO WALK!"

"YOU WALKED!?!?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO RUN!!"

"RUN!?!?! I CAN BARELY STAND I'M SO TIRED FROM THAT CREATURE!!! TAKE THAT DEVIL AWAY!"

Malfoy sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "I'm sure many would be willing to have him in a heartbeat,"

Hermione started to choke

"But! He is our responsibility now!...But…I will solve your sleep problem."

Hermione collapsed in one of the chairs facing the desk, "Thank Merlin!....why is this a love seat? Are you planning on Students sitting here in pairs? It's big enough to have –"

"ANYWAY! Works done! Let's go home you have a lot of cleaning!"

"CLEANING!?!?! I can barely stand!!!"

Malfoy squinted at her "It's detention? How could I not punish you?"

Hermione leaned into the chair as if it was a safe house.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "get up and let's go home Granger…unless of course you want me to carry you?"

Hermione jumped up from the love seat and looked for the floo powder, she spoke in the most sarcastic tome she could manage "Let's go to your dungeon professor! You know how much I just _ADORE_ chores!"

Malfoy gave her a gentle push towards the fireplace, "good cause today will be just full of lessons."

"What lessons?"

"Ones it took me 9 years to learn" With that Draco gave aother gentle push placing Hermione in the center of the bricks and ash.

The last thing Hermione saw before she disappeared into the blue flames was a very strange and rare sight. Till the age they could walk Malfoy's were trained never to show any emotion, especially sadness.

---------------------------------

"…a toothbrush?!"

"Ah! The daughter of Elitists"

"Dentists!"

Malfoy gave an uncaring shrug.

"But this floor is HUGE!"

"Malfoy looked at the expensive gold plated watch on his right wrist, "And that's why you're starting at 3! Fighting!" (Holla if your Asian!)

Hermione watched as Malfoy left with his standard Arabian roast and a stack of neatly organized essay (today everyone would get a good mark!...I wonder why….) She looked to the marble floor and back at her toothbrush in horror, how was she supposed to scrub this whole floor with this 1990 Colgate "Wizard" (very clever Malfoy)

"HEY! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS ALL SUPPOSED TO BE LESSONS!!!"

Malfoy turned to look at her and smirked, "Your right Granger! This is called patience! Just be happy you will only have to experience that emotion this hard for today and not for every day of 9 years."

Hermione gave him a baffled snort "9 years?! What's this about 9 years you keep bringing up you idiot?!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and started walking to the lobby "Don't forget the staircase!"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID JUST THE MAIN FLOOR!"

"I CHANGED MY MIND, GET RID OF ALL THE GARBAGE!!!" and the door slammed on the fuming Hermione.

"UNFORTUNATLY PROFESSOR I DON'T THINK I COULD CONVINCE YOU TOO LEAVE YOUR OWN HOME!"

Malfoy opened the door again to glare at Hermione before giving her an evil smile, He then proceeded to spill his very expensive, thick cup of coffee all over the famous Malfoy marble floor.

"Have fun cleaning! Your officially at negative 220!"

---------------------------------------------------------

"IT'S NINE COME AND EAT!!"

"I'm not finished yet you…." **the points Hermione remember the points** "Professor...you" Hermione bowed her head in shame.

"What's the use of maid if she dies? Hmm? Now come in! Those Bastards made French toast again!"

He hid his smile by quickly turning around as Hermione jumped up from the floor supressing a grin.

They ate in silence, Hermione too hungry too glare, Malfoy too dazzled by the image of having dinner together every day in the future...Marriage, kids, a pet...At this point he didn't care about anything edible….well unless you consider the girl in front of him of course.

Hermione mumbled something in between bites that sounded like "if you hate it why do they make it so often" and Malfoy mumbled in between thinking which children's names Hermione would agree too name, "idiot"

Finally the plates were clean, Malfoy not so subtly pushing his plate over to her side of the table, and Malfoy watched trying to hide a smile as Hermione's eyes were slowly falling up and down…but mostly down. Malfoy smirked the famous smile that had made him a heartthrob.

"Perfect. Exactly what I wanted."

"What did you say?"

"Your tired right?"

"I am but just thinking of taking care of that creature all night makes me want to fall down dead before I fall asleep."

Malfoy sighed and walked over to her side of the table blowing out the candles (placed especially for a romantic mood…not that the girl noticed) and grabbed her sleeve **it's harder for her to pull away if I grab her sleeve right? **

"I told you I'd take care of your sleep problem! Come on, one more chore!"

Hermione grabbed the table with all her strength, "NO!"

"IT'S NOT BAD COME ON COWARD!!!"

"NOOOOO!!!!" She clutched onto the table like it was a life vest right before the Titanic kicked it.

"I promise you can go to sleep afterwards now come on!"

"…promise?"

"Swear!"

"…Don't believe you"

"I swear on my mother's grave."

"She's still alive!"

"…I swear on my degree as a doctor"

Hermione giggled

"I swear…." Malfoy quickly looked away from her and let go of her sleeve like it was made from fire, "I sear….on the only woman I ever loved…"

Hermione had never heard more sincere words come from anyone's mouth, without even thinking, as if she was put under a spell….but no…you could still resist a spell sometimes…, her legs lifted her up and moved her too follow the young, slightly disgruntled, Slytherin Prince.

-----------------------------

"These are the devil's things."

Malfoy nodded.

"Where am I taking them"

Malfoy sighed and Hermione followed him to the room right across from hers. It was the size of a comfortable house.

"This is your room?! It's so big!? OH! Does that mean you'll be looking after MR. Snuggles this night!?! OH! Thank you Malfoy! Remember! Don't get mad if he chews the sheets and…" at this moment the prince of honor walked in tripping over some microscopic lumps in the marble, "….uhh…he's not very bright either...so...watch out that he doesn't hurt himself…and the tissues are here, he likes lukewarm milk so don't be stingy and just grab your wand and heat it for him!"

Hermione was so happy she nearly ran out of the room to the comfort of her own bed...but unfortunatly her sprint was stopped by a certain hand...

"HEY! Where are you going!?!"

"…what do you mean?"

"….What do you think? That I would really take care of him all by myself?!"

"Why not!?!"

"HEY! You think I made you do all that cleaning for nothing!? Look at you! Your supposed to be too exhausted to complain! Now come here and sleep!"

"UH! I might be tired but I would never be tired enough to fall asleep in the same room as you! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'D HELP WITH THE SLEEPING!"

"I told you I'd take care of the sleeping problem!"

"LIKE THIS!?!"

Malfoy gave her a small smirk and graced her with raising one of his eyebrows, "It takes two to raise a child Granger, you're in charge of the di-pers"

"T-THE WHAT!?! HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY!?!"

Malfoy nodded as if it was nothing more but an addition problem, "Yes Miss Granger, You'll be sleeping here from now on." Malfoy walked towards the head of the bed and sat amidst the pillows, slowly patting one of them with a smirk, "Come, come Granger, your tired right?...though....I truly can't promise you'll get any sleep tonight."

**GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

I hoped you liked it!! I tried to put in a little something for all you five star people (you know who you are...rawr!) and too cool down on the cruelty....I did right? BUT! I just want to say a big thank you for everyone who answered my love trinagle/rectangle/...line question! I have decided and your opinions have changed this story once again! I THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!

**I ALSO! want to ask the question for this chapter and hope that you will find it in your heart to give me your little sentance...a few words will do....of advice! Would you rather see Malfoy go through a phase of jealousy...OR would you rather from here on out we continue with a very cliche love moving forward forever story? (I think...you could tell which one I want BUT I am very interested to hear what you guys think! Either way you answer I will make both of us happy!) **

Oh....So this I have tried to avoid...but when I saw we had reached fifty reviews I just started writing *blushes* so....uhhhhh it's just a thank you! Read it if you want! (AND be sure to tell me if you find it rude or demeaning!!!)

I HAVE TIRED TO DO IT!!! TRUST ME I HAVE! I LASTED 7 CHAPTERS! (ampt I grand!) But alas….there is no more denying it….I can no longer resist naming some very special reviewers by name! BUT! I will be good! I won't go into the 10s or 20 or 100s (God I wish!) BUT! When I reached 50 reviews it got me emotionally dizzy! SOOOOOO from the exception of this chapter where I will name 10 lovely reviews I will normally name 5! Every chapter! (I hope that doesn't keep new people from reviewing! BECAUSE I HONOSTLY LOVE EVERYONE!!!!.....and **author raises eyebrow** it does motivate me to come up with these chapters faster **wiggles eyebrows** got the drift?!)

SO! THE REVIEWERS (in NO particular order!!!!)

sarahr85 – One week or so ago you were my first ever reviewer, you will always be my mentor and hold a special place in my memory of this story! (Prince Diamond is WAY better then Darien!!)

IGOTEAMEDWARD – **blushes** everytime I read your review I get the spunk of a quadruple espresso!...with soy milk….Thank you! For being my personal caffeine and motivation fix!

Random acts of kindness – People….she REALLY is that nice! (I couldn't believe it either) She (as I have told her many times) lives up to her name! And I adore her!

Patie – Look up kind, sweet, and motivating in the dictionary – yep! That's her in the example : ) Your lovely patie! When I say that I adore your reviews I really really mean it! You always know EXACTLY what I wanted to express in that chapter!

MargueriteHOL – Your so funny! I loved your review! (please keep in touch…with a cherry on top!)

Lolibolie – You were one of my first to support smut! THANK YOU!

Fiona – My heart jumped when you said it was your favorite fic at the moment….you really made Mr. Snuggles happy when you said you liked him

Remedy – I'm your little pickle writer!?! **author faints with joy**

Bella2themax – One of the first to tell me that she appreciated me asking questons as to where the story should go **grins** made me very happy (obviously)

Silly stuff AND Strangle0 – I LOVE reviews that make me laugh!!! THANK YOU!

NOW! The future these won't be so long…..but you guys really REALLY helped me write this story! And there was so many of you that I didn't mention!! **author wipes away tear** That I just couldn't take it anymore! SO THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!


	9. Chapter 9

**REVIEW~ **(because the author has been shameful and has rewrote this damn chapter far too many times....seriously...I think i memorized Chapter 9....)

"I told you I'd take care of the sleeping problem!"

"HOW!?!"

Malfoy gave her a small smirk and graced her with raising one of his eyebrows, "It takes two to raise a child Granger, you're in charge of the di-pers"

"The what!?! Malfoy! NO! ARE YOU IMPLYING!?!"

Malfoy nodded as if it was nothing more but an addition problem, "Yes Miss Granger, You'll be sleep here from now on." Malfoy pointed at the very large king sized bed and tried to hide the smile that was bursting to get out.

**Chapter 9**

"Are you done?"

"Nearly"

"HEY! I like that chair!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and started to place the kitty treats on the other side of the chair creating mountain like bump in the line.

"Is this really necessary?!?"

"You stay on your side and I stay on mine!!!"

Malfoy glared, "If you want to leave just leave"

Hermione threw a pillow at him, "YOU LOCKED THE DOOR!!!"

Malfoy tried oh so hard to hide the upper curve of his lips. "I told you Mr. Snuggles need's both parents"

Hermione muttered something about "lying Syltherins" and began her task of building a kitty treat border line that separated the room into a perfect half.

"I'll sleep on the couch you get the bed!"

"You'll be freezing, I hear the marble makes the house quite chilly and I don't have extra blankets."

"THERE'S LIKE TEN RIGHT THERE!"

"...Mr. Snuggles might get chilly"

The cat gave Hermione a conceited smile and an attempt at a wink before another wheezing attack struck.

"What about pillows?" Hermione pointed at the generous pile of imported pillows that looked suspiciously like they were made from the same thing as clouds…

"I like to be comfy"

"THERE'S LIKE A HUNDRED!!"

"I have to rotate them all the time! You never know when one can get a little too warm…or a little to un-fluffed." Malfoy gave her such an innocent look that she almost thought he was serious, "and what if one of them falls of the bed! You can't expect me to grab it from the floor!" Oh Merlin, he was serious!

"SO I HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE COLD WITHOUT A PILLOW!!?!?!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "No!" He suggestively patted the spot on the very beautiful bed next to him, "You can't tell me it's not even a little bit tempting?" Malfoy, as if to remind her of the future suffering, pointed at the stiff, Victorian, _masterpiece_ sofa, that was uncomfy just too look at least of all sleep on.

"JUST STAY ON YOUR SIDE!!!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Just don't forget to look after our kid."

Hermione pointed to Mr. Snuggles who currently was trying to rip of a chunk from the other ear to make it look symmetrical…it was slow progress.

"Whoever side he ends up on takes him!"

"WHAT!?!?"

Hermione raised her fingers in a mock 'peace sign' "It takes two parents remember."

"I'm a professor! I NEED my beauty sleep!!!"

"WHAT ABOUT MY BEAUTY SLEEP!?!?!"

Malfoy put his arms up and gave her a look of pure confusion, "What beauty sleep!" He looked her body up and down like it was a particularly interesting painting.

"STOP DOING THAT!!"

"You're a hopeless case Granger, if beauty sleep is what would fix all that's going on there we'd need to induce a coma" He pointed to the thing that had given up on the ear and now was sampling the fur on his tail, "And then who would look after this little prince?"

Mr. Snuggles tried to eat a bogey with his tongue.

Hermione screamed, "WHOEVER'S SIDE HE'S ON TAKES CARE OF HIM!!!"

Malfoy thought about this for a second staring straight into her eyes, "FINE!" Without a warning he marched to her side of the room _accidentally_ knocking down the small wall of kitty treats and grabbed the bags of wall material before smirking at Hermione,

"Let's see what side he will be on all night!" Malfoy began pouring the endless supply of cat snacks all over the floor…well to be exact only Hermione's half of the floor, making sure not to miss the couches, the chairs and even the tables. "Have a good night Granger!" He winked before crossing the borderline again and petting Mr. Snuggles smugly.

"Have fun kitty! Look! Treats!" Malfoy closed his eyes in shame, "Yum!"

"Don't make me puke!!"

Malfoy gave her a glare before giving the beast an encouraging shove, "Your not fat like your mom-"

"HEY!"

"So eat to your hearts content!"

Hermione stared at the cat, gave Malfoy a glare…and then started to smile.

**God she's gorgeous**

"Hey!...what's with that ugly face…?" Malfoy asked with a suspicious frown.

"Oh nothing really!"

Malfoy took a pair of tongs from the fireplace and carefully grabbed Mr. Snuggles between his armpits and proceeded placing him to the right of the border…the "cat" did not look pleased.

"Go on little fella! The kitty treats are just waiting for you!"

Mr. Snuggles gave Malfoy a withering look.

"MR. Snuggles!" Hermione smiled sincerely for the first time exaggerating his title. The MR. responded by wretching a hairball, "his side has very expensive, Egyptian cotton, blankets" The corpse like cat suddenly perked up with an unbelievable spring of youth and happily meandered towards Malfoy's bed contemplating how he would climb the 4 foot elevation to his destination…cotton.

"HEY!!!!! That's a dirty trick!!!"

"You can't blame me for knowing our baby better then you!....unless you want to give me a blanket or two"

Malfoy looked at the cat and back at Hermione multiple times…"…He's not that bad…"

Hermione grinned grabbing her t-shirt tight around her, "Then have a fun night!"

Malfoy glared at a flustered Hermione who was attempting to calculate if she would have a worse back ache if she slept on the couch or the floor. He looked over to her side and gave a small smirk before proceeding to un-button his shirt, making the loudest noise possible with cotton and pearl buttons that would be worthy of shocking even Mr. Guinness.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?!?"

"No need to feel jealous you can join me"

"PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!!!!"

Malfoy completed the disrobing of his top half and waited for Hermione to ogle and start to blush at his quidditch toned body,

**Come on Granger**

**…I did Quidditch for 6 years**

**…why isn't she blushing**

**GRANGER!**

"GRANGER!"

Hermione yawned, "Put your clothes back on."

**I hate her**

"…the closet is on your side…"

Hermione glared, "then just tell me what you need and I'll get it"

"I can only decide once I see it for myself."

"IT'S PJS!"

"I am very picky in sleep wear…of course I don't have to wear any pajamas at all?"

Hermione pointed at Mr. Snuggles, "I had to change what I was wearing three times that night! It's your funeral."

Malfoy glanced at the cat that had somehow found out how to get on the bed and was now debating which corner of the sheets to start mutilating.

"UGH! This was supposed to be one of the good dreams not a nightmare!"

Hermione gave him an evil look before finally deciding on one of the chairs placing her head strategically between her forearm and the wooden handle.

**-Morning-**

Hermione felt the pressure of something very large smack her head…repeatedly…

"Get up Granger or the next thing that's coming is the cat."

Hermione forced her eyes open and began to sit up preparing for the extreme back pain…the extremely…not present back pain…

"Malfoy?"

Malfoy was struggling n a tug of war to save an ill fated pillow from his child, "hmmm?"

"…didn't I fall asleep on a chair last night?...But I'm on the sofa right now? And my back doesn't hurt at all? Though both are as hard as rocks!"

The cat got the pillow.

"U-u-ummm….you sleep walk!"

"…No one's ever said that before"

"It's due to the new environment"

"But I've moved apartments a lot"

"It's stress"

"I'm always stressed"

"Granger just shut it! Get ready for school or you'll be late!!!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Can I go to my room?"

Malfoy gave her a withering look, "that's not your room anymore, in a couple of days everything will be taken care of, for now just hurry up and change. Meet me downstairs for coffee."

Hermione gave a mock bow, "Thank you oh master!"

Malfoy suddenly grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap with shaking hands, "O-O-OH! And don't forget not to wear any of those hideous dresses, or skirts! AND don't even think of wearing something low cut! Just the simple stuff!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Why buy me all those clothes when I can't wear any of them, not that I'm complaining! But still!"

"It will get easier for me….I think" Malfoy stared at the bathroom with hate while clutching his protection- I mean pillow "….anyway! Just change and come downstairs!"

**-2 45-**

Hermione's day was fairly normal.

She couldn't help but grin when Michael brought her coffee…..and then she tried very hard not to frown when she found out it was not decaf nor did it have any syrup. Talking to her new found barista was nice, he even offered some of his old study guides from her other classes…though he did say something about having a coffee with him as sufficient payment. (Whose from Seattle? The author....preposterous!)

There was also Malfoy's class….he was in a very good mood….suspiciously good. The class was all thrilled to find that there exam will be postponed a week and that homework had an extension. Malfoy happily walked around to help the female student's with knowing how to "magically cure a sprained ankle." Malfoy winked devilishly at Hermione when he found out just how many young ladies had a sudden and "unexpected" ankle injury. She gave a withering look.

Though he was helping all the students there was one student in particular who he tried to look at any chance he could…tried to get near any chance he could. The more observant girls soon learned that I they wanted more attention from there charming professor that sitting near the "Granger" girl was a no fail method.

Finally the Hellish hour of 3 o clock came.

"YOUR LATE!!!"

Hermione groaned, "There's girls all around your office! It was like going into a battle zone!"

Malfoy smirked, "Jealous?"

"Extremely! That they are outside the office and I'm here" Hermione emphasized by putting a hand to her head in not-so-mock tragedy.

Malfoy gave her a not so gentle shove into the fire place, "NEXT LESSON!!!"

-Not too long after-

"So…what's the lesson?"

"I thought I already taught you patience?! Just wait!"

Hermione shifted in the uncomfy sofa staring at her hands thinking just how many homework assignments she could complete in this idiotic time. The longest ten minutes of her life past before Malfoy, with a slightly disgusted look on his face, pulled out Hogwarts a History and made himself the all too familiar smell of coffee with hazelnut syrup and milk.

"OH! My favorite book! Since were not doing anything, can I read it after you??"

Malfoy looked up at her curiously, "I like this book very much and I don't have a second copy"

"But….you don't like that book at all?"

"WHO SAID!?"

"It's upside down"

Malfoy quickly spun the book around and tried to ignore the past 3 minutes of conversation as he immersed himself into the "oh-so-exciting" history of the bricks of Hogwarts.

"Well…can I at least have a cup of that coffee? Don't you like yours plain?"

"I decided to change it to this today"

"But….look! How about I make you a really good plain roast and you can give me that one!"

Malfoy seemed to consider it for a second before shaking his head, "No, no I don't think that would do at all."

Hermione was clenching the fabric of the cushion with such strength that if it wasn't magically protected it would have ripped.

"….Can I at least study?"

"No"

"Clean?"

"Nein" (Germany)

"Read?"

"Nyet" (Russia!)

"Walk?"

"Aniyo" (Korean!)

Hermione closed her eyes in shock as to what she was going to say next. "Can I look after the baby"

Malfoy choked on his coffee and nearly dropped the large book before remembering that she was talking about a cat…still his hand was undoubtedly shaking with a mix of joy and hateful regret that…it really was a cat.

"I bought him a new blanket from Italy, He'll be busy."

"….can I read with you"

**MERLIN Granger stop being so damn tempting!!!**

"De-de-deffinitely not" Malfoy finally managed to choke out.

"MALFOY!"

"Hmm?"

"What's your problem!?!?!" You said you'd teach me a lesson but all your doing is making me sit here while you read my favorite book and drink my favorite drink!"

Malfoy checked his watch, "It's a while till dinner time, I suggest you relax BUT no going to sleep, I won't think twice about waking you."

Hermione growled and was determined to spend the next three hours glaring into him, much to Malfoys enjoyment.

-Dinner time-

"OH! I smell French toast!!"

Malfoy gave her a friendly smile, "Your right! And we have fresh strawberries and homemade syrup as well as a big bowl of cherry ice cream!"

Hermione's jaw dropped, "YOU'R KIDDING!?!"

Malfoy looked away so as not too feel to guilty, "Yes…"

Hermione ran towards the dining table but stopped right away when she came in the door, "Malfoy…..are you the one who is going to eat the Caesar salad?"

Malfoy quickly made his way too the seat that had a generous supply of toast and syrup in front of him, "No"

"…so this is mine?"

Malfoy closed his eyes before nodding, realizing that this lesson would be much harder on him then he thought.

"…and dessert?"

"Ice cream"

"For you?"

"Yes"

"For me?"

"No"

"…oh…"

Hermione sat down in front of the boring salad and started to gently shift aside the tomatoes that she despised so much and try to push the croutons as far away as possible. Malfoy began to eat his French toast trying to choke down the eggs he hated so much.

Needless to say dinner was very quite.

"You haven't touched your food"

"I hate Caesar salads"

"I know"

"What?"

"Nothing, hurry upstairs"

Hermione started to stand before suddenly slamming her fist on the table, "YOU! I am willing to do chores! I am willing to do something useful! BUT THIS!! THIS WAS A TOTAL WASTE!!!!"

"Do you need to raise your voice?"

"I HAD HOMEWORK TO DO! THINGS TO STUDY!! BUT I ENDED UP JUST SITTING WATCHING YOU DO ALL THE THINGS I LOVE!!!'

Malfoy looked down to the pear white floor. "Now you know how it feels, you did your lesson"

"HOW WHAT FEELS!?!?!"

Malfoy gave her a very melancholy smile and started to walk up to Hermione with a speed that kept her frozen in her spot, in what seemed milliseconds he was right in front of her, looking down at her short frame, _far_ too close to be considered a student teacher relationship.

"The feeling of having something that you want more then anything else in the world right in front of you…yet"

Malfoy reached to touch her curly brown hair but Hermione's wince, quickly made the arm lower once again, "not ever being able to touch it. You have felt this for a day with merely stuff like coffee and your favorite meal, a few homework assignments. I- some people….have felt this for 9 years to such an extent….that it's like a dying man in front of a well…but whenever he goes to take a drink it turns out that it's nothing but sand."

Hermione started to back away from Malfoy with a look of confusion, "why are you always talking about this 9 year? What's the significance?"

Malfoy looked up to the sky as if praying that this girl would have at least one romantic brain cell in her body.

"Nothing Granger, just go to our room, I'm sure there's not much of a blanket left."

**-12 at night after much arguing about a certain cotton loving creature-**

Malfoy had waited…and waited…but he thought he could finally assume that she was at the very epitemy of deep sleep. He gave Mr. Snuggles a warning look before carefully crossing the border to Hermione's sleeping form on the expensive Victoria chair.

He smiled.

"Today was hard for me to you know, so hard!" He brushed some invisible strands of hair from her cheek, "I promise after these lessons are over…and after all this is done with…and you finally realize you love me….then I won't ever let anyone make you sad again.." He studied the curve of her nose and the gentle furrow of her eyebrows, "And you'll never have to just look at the things you want!

You'll have French toast three times a day, I'll buy you all the books you ever wanted! We'll have five libraries! I'll give you everything you ever wanted….because….you would have given that too me."

Malfoy gently picked up that sleeping feminine figure in his arms bridal stile and carried her to his bed placing her on one side of the very large king sized bed, covering her with the warmest blanket, giving her the best pillows…and then he laid down next to her…not daring to get near enough to feel her body heat.

"Granger…even if having you these past two nights in my bed is just pretend….I don't really care….I have gotten quite good at pretending after 9 years you know?: Malfoy studied every freckle on her face mesmerized by just how pretty they all were to him.

Malfoy leaned into the corner of the bed where Mr. Snuggles was munching away, "She really is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen right?"

Mr. Snuggles attacked a chewy bit of label.

"Look at how when she breathes her lips give a small pout…is that how she looks when she's about to be kissed?" Malfoy turned away quickly too stare at the most unappealing thing in the room.

Mr. Snuggles hissed.

After Malfoy regained some confidence he turned once again to the figure beside him.

"And…look how her body curls up…She's not cold I know…I wish instead of blankets I could show her…the wonderful heat of another body…" Malfoy quickly confirmed with the uncaring Mr. Snuggles, "_MY_ body"

Suddenly Hermione shifted and Malfoy grabbed Mr. Snuggles (ignoring the slobber and bogey stains) with great enthusiasm, "LOOK! Look!" He quickly lowered his voice when he saw her shift again, "she…she's so beautiful…"

Hermione reached to scratch her nose in an unattractive fashion. Malfoy looked at the smiling Mr. Snuggles defensively.

"Anyone can be proportional! Anyone could have a clean face or have big eyes, good body, or nice lips, that's all just a matter of God and genetics…but Hermione…She's beautiful."

Malfoy looked at Mr. Snuggles defensively and went into professor mode, "Look here!" Malfoy suddenly (and extremely carefully) stood up and went to the well supplied bookshelf next to the bed, he flipped through it before stopping on page 234 showing it to the curious cat (curious to know if the book was edible)

"You see, an author doesn't arrange letters on this page so that the_ 'l's_ will look pretty next to the _'w's_ he doesn't pick the most beautiful letter and write it all across the page! That might be proportional…symmetrical…but not beautiful…"

Malfoy looked down at the page and quietly breathed out a single sentence that was meant for the girl but directed at the cat. Malfoy looked at Hermione with the smile that so few people (1.5 to be exact) had ever had the pleasure to see.

"Now that sentence is lovely…it's truly beautiful, every letter placed so perfectly, the word choice is wonderful…once you read it…you feel something…that such beauty and wisdom can be transferred from a measly 26 simple symbols." Malfoy walked across to Hermione's side of his room and watched her sleeping face with a greedy expression of a artist studying a perfect piece of marble, "You don't have a lot of pretty letters Granger…your not very proportional…but…every sentence you have ever said has made me fall more and more in love with you…"

"I sometimes…repeat them in my head…my favorite sentences…Do you know?" Malfoy suddenly got enthusiastic, "You even create beautiful sentences from the way you move?!" He smiled at the marble reminiscing, "When you were cleaning…your body had such determination! I know you were tired…but watching you like that…thinking about having you as my hard working little house wife too come home too…I just couldn't stop…" Malfoy leaned in so that he could get a closer look at her lips.

"And…your like a children's book, poems, and a literary masterpiece all combined to me! I have looked at you constantly every chance I got for 9 years but still….I can never get tired of your faces…and when I got to see that smile…Merlin Hermione!" Malfoy ran his fingers through his hair, "I am so in love with you!...Madly…passionately…insanely…ridiculously…in love with you!"

Malfoy looked up to the ceiling as if praying to God for some control but knowing that even God couldn't help him at this point, "Hermione! You've filled my world with Clichés you know that?! YES! Every single one! You're the first thing I think of in the morning and the last when I fall asleep but oh Merlin you terrible witch it's so much worse then that!"

"Whenever I go out to eat…I instinctively think, 'what food would my Hermione like?'…When I go on a walk…I imagine holding your hand…When I studied for those two years!...I never even considered going to those motivational seminars on how to be a good doctor…because I know whatever they would inspire me with was nothing compared to going over to your college…and just seeing you…eating a bagel…drinking your decaf coffee…copying notes for a friend…that sight alone…just for a minute…could keep me going for weeks…"

"…I sometimes forgot to eat. I thought about you so much!...Then I would see my clothes fall of and think, 'Would Hermione like a man who is thinner then her?' and then I would eat again…The only thing that ever got me too sleep those two years was either fainting or getting to the point where I though, 'Would Hermione like my eyes this black?'…"

"Hermione I loved you so much that I begun to hate you," Malfoy contrasted his words with brushing a piece of hair from her eyelash, "I hated you so much! Why?…the only girl who despised me was the one I could never forget…why…if I could get any woman, you the only one that I not only wanted….but_ absolutely needed_…still need. There's not a word to express just how much my _need_ for you is Hermione." Malfoy brushed another imaginary hair from her forehead.

"I need you by my side like this…I need you with me in the mornings, I need you…whether it is a happy you or a crying you…whether your wearing a marriage ring and wedding dress, or a collar and chains…I need you Hermione…I need those sentences.

"Those commas of breaths you take that hold me in suspense for what seems like hours. I need the exclamation marks you make with your hands and wide eyes that make me want to hold you and never let you go. I need your ellipses…because they make my heart stop and the world seem to revolve around only you, I, and what your going to tell me next."

"I even need the periods that I hate so much…because…One day that period won't be an ending with you walking away from me, but an ending where you can finally tell me you love me…I need that hope Hermione.

Malfoy leaned down and traced her pale pink lips with his fourth finger…

"Hermione…you're my favorite book."

And so Malfoy had his second night of restful uninterrupted sleep, making sure to set his alarm for a good hour before Hermione woke up. Making sure to not to get too close to the all to tempting body beside him…yet allowing himself the surreal heavenly pleasure of falling asleep holding her hand.

**OKAY THE QUESTION!**

FIRST OF! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! THE MAJORITY AGREES THAT (Thank the lord - the author loves you all!) That they want a jealous Malfoy (*author parties-up with dust bunnies*)

AND NOW! I REALLY REALLY WANT TO KNOW!!!!.......

Good things are always nice! BUT I have had a lot of comments about the grammar and spelling mistakes! (I am so sorry! It's my third language and a little harder for me!) BUT! I want to hear one thing that YOU would really like me to improve on in this story! Something that you really want but has been lacking....

Is Malfoy too crazy for you?

Is the grammar painful?

Is the authors end of the chapter messages too damn long (*everyone nods....even the author lol*)

Is there not enough romance/not moving fast enough?

OR ANYTHING ELSE!! There are many things that I want to improve on but I really want to hear your view point too! SO.....yeah....?

***author start's to cry***

....Hi readers....*hands you all umbrellas*

I am so ashamed...I have not replied to the comments nor have I updated for nearly a week.....*Mr. Snuggles hisses* BUT I have tried to rewrite this chapter SO SO many times....It's just honostly not up to my standards at ALL! *sigh* ALRIGHT! NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER! Your reviews actually inspired me and gave me A LOT OF GOOD IDEAS!!!

SPEAKING OF REVIEWS!!! I want to thank everyone who I mentioned last time from the bottom of my heart! BUT there is also new people who I want to thank too!!! SO HERE THEY ARE!!

**Nannie Starrison **- You almost made me cry when you said you cried! *Author grins* it was one of the sweetest things to read! And so inspirational! I am not very emotional as a person at all BUT (oh those capitals you hate so much) when I read that I got really emotional....thank you!  
**  
IvoryShell** - Thank you for giving me both a comment on the rhythm of the story (many people agree with you!) and also telling me you liked it! Just the fact that you care enough to review is touching!  
**  
MargueriteHO**L - When you said "dying to read more" even though i know it was hyperbole it really touched me! It made me feel warm and fuzzy! All from just five syllables! THANK YOU! You also gave me an amazing idea with the jealousy thing that gets my fingers twitching with the thought of writing it!  
**  
Starangel0** - *bows head* I got your name wrong.....but that doesn't change my feelings! Your fabulousy funny and I love your reviews!...(I totally meant to torture you guys....just not for this long....)

**Remidy**- EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *GIVE YOU A HUGE HUG!!!* THEY ARE SO FUNNY!!!!!! Quoting fast food characters, typing at the speed of light! My gosh you just make me die laughing every time I read it.....and I nearly felt something wet in my eye when you said that you gave me a smiley and it was the first story you commented on.....*grins*

THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS THOUGH! I promised just to mention five though! lol I am trying to pick new names!

LOVE YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hermione was furious. School was over (meaning she had too see the-other-you-know-who), she had to insist that she couldn't go out for coffee with Michael with a hundred apologies before class was over and her area in Malfoy's class was getting far too crowded (and the suspicious sounding moans every five minutes or so were really....distracting)

"Why are you looking so happy?" Hermione wrinkled her nose at the very relaxed Malfoy making slow progress through his many "love letters".

"Had a good sleep."

"Very clever to bribe Mr. Snuggles with blankets."

Malfoy started to smirk at the letter in front of him, "Twizzler says, In your class the only magical malady you can't repair is my breaking heart every time you announce that class is over. Do you feel the same way Granger"

Hermione snatched one of the letters away reading with eyes wide open, " SOME OF THESE ARE _X RATED_!!"

"HEY! I am saving those for tonight!"

Hermione gave him a disgusted look and sat down on one of the chairs thankful that he was occupied with something other then ordering her around.

"Malfoy! You seem busy! Can I do homework?"

"No"

"BUT I'M ALREADY MORE THEN A WEEK BEHIND!!!"

Malfoy put down the suspicious looking "happy juice" attached to one of the bright pink letters that seemed to be wrinkling its corner suggestively. "The answers no"

"MALFOY!!!"

"Finish your chores first", Malfoy pointed to a large stack of love letters that have not been opened, "Make sure they're _safe_"

Hermione groaned, "This will take forever!!"

"Don't forget to read them!"

"WHY!?!!"

"To make sure you realize what other girls see in me!"

"Merlin they must be delusional"

Malfoy added another fifty letters mercilessly, "Have fun"

**-89 love letters and 175 x rated letters later-**

"Horny yet?"

"UGH! I feel like I'm going to throw up" she saw Malfoy grab another large stack of letters, " I MEAN IN THE BEST WAY!"

Malfoy hid his smile, "You've done enough….let's have dinner then you can study"

Hermione glared at him while trying to get a bit of magical confetti from flying up her nose, "And what was the point of me doing that? Your not going to read them all?"

"Lesson"

Hermione stood up from the floor furious, "LESSON!?! WHAT KIND OF LESSON IS THAT!?!"

Malfoy gave her a bewildered expression before pointing the the piles and piles of red envelopes, "So that you can finally realize Granger that what you have been offered...will be offered, is extremly valuable." Malfoy, with a surprising gentleness, lead her into the fire.

**-At the desk-**

Hermione had spent two hours on the same 10 pages.

Of course it was for Malfoy's class.

She had finished her other homework in no problem but this….this was evil. She was so behind and….it was so hands on!

She looked over the lesson for full body check up again and groaned she was getting so flustered that her wand was starting to spout out suspicious black smoke every now and then.

It didn't help that a certain teacher kept laughing every time she tried to touch the respected "center points" of her own body pretending that she was both the patient and the doctor. The commentary was ever changing yet always produced the same result, Hermione now had negative 220 points and had zero pillows to throw.

"Completely off."

"Someone's going to retake this class and their name rhymes with ---."

"There goes the points for that exam"

"You can always ask Mr. . Snuggles to help…I think he is starting to pity you"

And her all time favorite..."HAHAHA!"

**"SHUT UP MALFOY!!!"** Hermione collapsed head first on her book after two hours of suffering she was getting very depressed and very sleepy.

She felt someone pat her back gently, "Hey…don't do that….it makes you look ugly"

Hermione let out a moan that sounded as if it was an introduction to a crying spree.

"Hey! Granger don't you dare do that!! Look look look! Your teacher will help you!" Without any warning the "uncaring" professor picked her up and before she could hit him with a spell or her hands she was placed not so gently onto his bed.

"YOU'R CROSSING THE LINE!!!!"

Malfoy gave a small smile thinking back to these past three nights of him moving her back and forth between _the great wall of Kitty treats._

"Granger look, it specifically says hear to test with a partner!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "OH! And I have so much time to do that in my millisecond between 3:00 and….3:00 at your office!"

Malfoy smiled and thanked the angles that such assignments existed.

"Nonetheless it clearly states, without the use of a wand check to see that the patient is not suffering from any herbal, physical, or grammatical errors (*Author gets rushed to the hospital ward at the last one*)

Hermione put her right hand on her middle arm, "See! I can do it!"

Malfoy gave her a confused look, "…What are you testing for?"

"….To see if the patient has Pixy Pericotolopilis…?" Hermione quickly added the question mark at the end.

"….Your supposed to feel the ankle"

Hermione tried to make a dash to get her book but Malfoy with his ever-present "Catch-Hermione" Reflex had managed to hold her down on the bed giving her a look that made Hermione almost let out an involuntary squeak. Malfoy barely made it a whisper, but though Hermione's heart was making far too much noise, she distinctively made out the warning.

"…Don't you dare leave this bed…."

Hermione's legs were a little too shaky from the look he had given her to respond so she gave the faintest nod she could manage. Malfoy gave a slight sigh of relief and slowly, never taking his eyes off her, went to the desk and picked up the text book before quickly coming back to stand on the marble floor directly in front of her.

He needed only to flip the book open once before immediately finding the page and showing, a very frustrated Hermione, the excerpt about "Pixy Troubles, Fumbles, and Pericotolopilis"

Hermione's lip trembled.

"Why can't I get this right!!!"

Malfoy quickly looked down at the floor trying to make his face loose the suddenly present flush with the constant recitation of "I'm anemic, I'm Anemic, I'm Anemic….."

"I told you, practice with someone in this house-"

Hermione gave a joyful gasp and even reached up for Malfoy hand that was clenched with happiness, "YOU MEAN I CAN PRACTISE ON CATS!?!"

Malfoy clenched his hand from anger…."…no…"

"…Can I call someone from school"

"I never let anybody but family or close friends into this house"

Hermione raised an eyebrow

"You'll be one of those one day…"

Hermione started to laugh and gave Malfoy a nod of approval, "Malfoy! You can be funny if you want to be!" She wiped an imaginary tear from her eyes, "us friends! You're a natural comedian! Isn't he snuggles!?!"

The cat started to suffocate himself on one of the cloudlike pillows until Hermione and Malfoy quickly assured him that he was in fact a MR.

Malfoy gave a glare, **I wasn't talking about being friends….I was talking about the other category you idiot!**

"So what are you implying Malfoy!? That I practice on you!?!" Hermione tried to see the laughter that was in her eyes reflected in the blue ones opposite of her…she was disappointed…."Your not serious"

"No"

Hermione gave a huge sigh of relief

"Before you can practice on someone I'll give you a demonstration."

Hermione pulled a Mr. Snuggles and started to grab a near by pillow.

"You do realize the exams in two days?"

Hermione winced.

"…Look Granger….I am still a teacher you know? And your…" Malfoy had rehearsed quite a bit but it was still extremely hard, " Not attractive to me at all." Malfoy let out the breathe he was holding, "So if you want to pass the test you can have my help or…." Malfoy gave a small smirk, "Or keep debating whether Mr. Snuggles has the proper sensor points for Fickle Fumbling's Syndrome."

Hermione stared down at her hands wondering exactly how much pressure points were beyond page ten…..and why it was suggested that people of the same sex study with each other.

"…Granger this is getting boring I'll just go and – " Hermione quickly lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Wait!...If you could help me out….professor" Hermione heard a small moan like sound in front of her "….that would be….convenient."

"S-s-sure….I just need to take a shower first." Malfoy made a quick pace towards the exit and quickly slammed it before even looking back once. Hermione stared down at her textbook vaguely,

"Didn't you just take one?"

**-10 minutes Later-**

"…why are your hands shaking?"

"Why are _yours_?"

Hermione gave him a glare, "Mr. Snuggles has that affect on me" Mr. Snuggles happily took a large bite out of the new blanket Malfoy ordered him.

Malfoy took a couple deep breaths before reaching out towards Hermione's hands…

"HEY! What do you think your doing!?!"

Malfoy sighed, "Testing for Bristle Wrists." Malfoy slowly grabbed both of her hands in his holding them far too tightly for Hermione's comfort.

"AH! Why are your hands so cold!?!?! LET GO!"

Malfoy looked up at her very calmly and without even a thought, "no"

Hermione suppressed some shivers as Malfoy traced her palm with his fourth finger, was it really supposed to take this long?

"…ummm aren't you done yet?"

"Oh!" Malfoy gave a quick nod, "So you see that's how you check if your patient has that, search for something that feels stone-like alright?"

Hermione gave a quick nod.

"Do you know how to look to see if the patient has a common cold?"

Hermione smiled, "Of course! I am a muggle born! You can't skip that one"

"No no! I…always think it's good to review." Before Hermione could say another word Malfoy had securely grabbed both of her wrists , with a strength that was sure to leave a bruise, and took the other hand to rest conveniently on her forehead…barely grazing it. The difference between the pressure that his hands were exerting was making Hermione dizzy.

"Malfoy- I mean Professor…what are you doing?"

Malfoy ignored her and his hand started to travel down towards her cheek where it rested there giving the slightest tremor that Hermione would have noticed if she was not herself going through the same feeling. Suddenly the cold of his hand became extremely minor and there was a certain flush in her cheeks that made her more then warm enough.

Malfoy quickly looked away, "Merlin Granger _don't_ make your cheeks do that! It….screws up with the results!"

"Oh…."

Malfoy proceeded to show her how to test the ankle, spine (which she found he took far too long on…and went far too low on…) knees and finally the elbows.

"Oh! Well that's all till page ten! Thank you Professor."

Malfoy did not bother to conceal his smirk, "…You haven't read beyond page ten?"

" I stopped at elbows!"

Malfoy's smirk dissapeared instantly, "….really? The exam is up too page 20"

"Yes! I'll start reading that right away!"

"…would you like me to help you with that part too?"

Hermione thought how quickly she had learned the ten pages with Malfoy and the faithful student inside her made her head move up and down without a second thought.

"….ummmm…you need to be extremely still for the next part or else it won't work…"

"oh….really? I'll stay still"

"No you…squirm too much" Malfoy quickly took out his wand and with one swish Hermione realized that both hands were stuck to the bed with an invisible like rope, she tried to stand but her feet were firmly planted to the side of the bed as well.

"Malfoy I promise I'll stay still! Were does it say too tie a patient up in the manual?!"

"It's absolutely necessary, you would have found out if you read to page 12"

"But isn't this a little too much?"

"No"

"But Malf- Professor I can't move!"

"It's all in the book"

"BUT-"

Before Hermione could say another word Malfoy had grabbed both of her ankles and arms and gently placed her into a lying position on the bed, completely frozen with the magical bonds.

"MALFOY! THIS CAN'T BE NECCESAIRY!"

Malfoy had long since stopped looking her in the eye…his eyes were now staring down at her other body parts with an animalistic type hunger.

"First we check for ---" Malfoy started to place his hands dangerously close to the area of her inner thigh. Hermione tried to give a jerk but realized that the magical bonds had long since prevented her from doing that, She then tried to scream, but the strength of the invisible ropes and the fear of what lay in Malfoy's foreshadowing eyes kept it inside.

Malfoy's fingers were now tracing the edge of her skirt and pretending that her lack of movement was a form of consent and expectancy rather then a magical spell.

"Hermione just stay still for this okay? Everything will be fine I think after I-"

Malfoy for the first time met Hermione's eyes that were brimming with a liquid.

**Patience Malfoy…patience…no matter how hard it is…I have to give her time…give her time. BUT GOD MERLIN YEARS?!?! ISN'T THAT LONG ENOUGH!?!**

Malfoy collapsed onto the bed next too Hermione as if he had just completed an Iron Wizard, "God your hard to teach, I thought you were smart?"

"…Can you let me go now?"

**Never**

"Malfoy….Professor…I still can't move…."

**I never wasn't you to move unless I tell you too**

Malfoy shut his eyes as if in pain. "I…don't have the strength right now to take those ropes off….give me just a minute…"

"Professor all you have to do is flick your wand to the left and-"

"I SAID GIVE ME A MINUTE!!!!"

Hermione would have pulled back if she could but instead her eyes just filled with confusion…not quite fear…for the teacher beside her was far too sad for some reason too inspire any fear…but she definitely felt something.

After about ten minutes of her lying beside Malfoy in the bed she finally felt the ropes disappear from around her wrists and ankles and she immediately stood up.

"ISN'T THAT TAKING TUTORING TOO FAR!?!"

"You asked"

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD BE LIKE THAT!?!"

"YOUR MAD AND I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!!!"

"YOU WERE GOING TOO!!!!"

Malfoy gave a shout of frustration before grabbing Hermione by the shoulders avoiding the punches and kicks aimed at him and dragged her to the full-length mirror by the dresser.

"Look!"

"Yeah it's just me!"

"Exactly"

"…What's that supposed to mean?"

Malfoy turned around quickly and proceeded to head to the door to make himself a very strong coffee, "concentrate on the word just Granger, remember all those love letters you were grading? Do you remember some of those girls' photos? You did the spells so you know they weren't retouched!"

Hermione stared at the mirror too see….well just Hermione…t shirt and jeans, expensive but simple, a flush on her face, her hair far messier then usual from the mix of frustration…

"How can you even think that you would be the slightest bit attractive to the other sex? Just look at you!" Malfoy placed her right next to the mirror so that it was perfectly encompassing everything from toe to a slightly rogue frizzled hair.

"LOOK GRANGER"

"SHUT UP!"

"Teeth too long"

"…"

"Hair too ugly"

"…"

"Body flat as a dessert"

"…"

"Nose far too wide"

"..."

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD BE IN THE SLIGHTEST BIT ATTRACTED TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

Malfoy unexpectedly pushed Hermione away from the her reflexion and grabbed the mirror, that was the evidence behind his statements and slammed it onto the marble floor, where it proceeded to scatter into little remnants of what was once one of Malfoy's hardest achievements.

Hermione watched as a small stream of blood trickled down Malfoy's palm from were the revengeful mirror had gotten in its last word. She looked at Malfoy but he didn't even seem to notice the gash that was now painting his shadow a dark red, he was staring at the marble in front of him with eyes that had long since left that room and place.

"…You are hideous Granger…"

Hermione finally looked up at him with an uncaring shrug, "Are you done professor? Satisfied?"

"…"

"Good!" Hermione put on a business like expression, "Now….come here and let me help you with that…"

Malfoy looked up at her curiously, "….with what?"

Hermione tried to keep her hand from trembling as she pointed to the red palm that was putting her wishes to be a doctor to the test far more then any exam or quiz.

"Oh…I can take care of that…"

"But it's your wand hand! Don't worry! I've read to that far." Hermione quickly, before she could change her mind, grabbed Malfoy's sleeve and gently guided him to the sofa.

"Aren't you making me cross your little wall?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You really don't care about physical pain do you?"

Malfoy started to give a chuckle that made Hermione shiver, "Granger….you call _this_ pain? Do you know what I've been through in the past 9 years? I rather have been under the crucio 24/7 to forget about that pain…but unfortunately that doesn't work either…"

"…Is it still that bad? You're finished with school and all! And you're a doctor! You don't have to worry about exams anymore!"

Malfoy chuckled again and Hermione watched with wide eyes as the cut on his palm got larger from the pseudo laughter, "It's far worse then it ever has been…but…nights are good…"

Hermione slowly took out her wand making sure her hand was steady and pretended as if she was practicing, once again, on magically spelled oranges.

"You've done this before right?"

"Loads"

"Aren't you only in your second year?"

"…"

"Don't you learn this in 3rd y-"

"SHUT UP MALFOY!"

Malfoy flared at her as he watched her murmur something under her mouth as she moved her wand in a zigzag like pattern across the cut.

Malfoy grunted a little when he heard Hermione pronounce the wrong word knowing that there would be a sensation as if salt was put on his cut right away.

Malfoy bit down on his lip.

"Sorry! Sorry!...I'm….nervous.."

"You know…I could talk to you?"

Hermione stopped the spell for a second, much to Malfoy's pleasure.

"Talk?"

"You don't have to say anything back, it always helped me when my patients talked, it made it less troublesome."

"I don't kn-"

"Trust me! Just do what you were doing….your doing….okay…"

Hermione mispronounced another word from shock and Malfoy clenched his other fist to keep from groaning…the pain from the salt like feeling on the wound was bad…but it was absolutely nothing compared to Hermione's disappointed eyes when she saw that she had brought someone pain….

"Mr. Snuggles likes us more now….He kept winking at me, though, that might be because I tested one of those "juices" from one of the love letters on him"

Mr. Snuggles gave an attempt at a sexy sound 'rawr' but got caught up in a sneeze that had produced so much new bogeys that his attention was taken for the rest of the evening.

"Yeah…I don't mind him either…"

"And the house…it's much cleaner now that you're here"

"I'm glad ordering me around for 10 hours is paying off – Here! Your all done, does it still hurt, it's not supposed to anymore."

**NO! Let's not stop talking!!!**

"NO! It…hurts a lot…just sit with me here for a while in case it opens again…."

Hermione placed her wand on the sofa and quickly started to make distance between herself and Malfoy before she felt an iron grip around one of her wrists.

"Don't leave a patient unattended, morals Granger?"

Hermione felt a flush come to her cheeks, "I was just going to move to the-"

"No"

Hermione stopped shifting and tried to pull her arm back but to no avail. "I won't move, you can let go now"

"I can? I'm human Hermione….devilishly handsome human…but human….I can't let you go."

Hermione stared at Malfoy's eyes and wondered what she saw there that made her so flushed….that level of intensity was rarely seen….and the truth behind those words made her ears tingle.

"Malfoy…You know all those lessons? And the nine years that you're always talking about? What does that all have to do? I'm…kind of curious by now…"

Malfoy stopped the faint smile that he had and seemed very concentrated on keeping a neutral expression on his face. "Oh….well it will actually be ten years starting tomorrow."

"Ten?...This doesn't mean your inviting guests? Do I have to clean the whole house with a toothpick or something?"

"Toothpick!? You're thinking far too highly of yourself! Q-tip is far better suited for Marble!"

Hermione glared but Malfoy ignored her and continued, "No…tomorrows' the anniversary of what has been a very sad ten years…"

"…Is it important too-"

"How about…I'll answer all those questions.....tomorow?....Would you like that?"

Hermione stared at him for a second but the sincerity of his eyes was a little too powerful, "….yes….I would I guess…"

Malfoy took a few deep breaths and Hermione noticed that Her hand started to shake a little…but…her other hand wasn't? Does that mean it was Malfoy's h-

"Granger!"

"uh…yes?"

"…Would you…like to earn some extra points?"

Hermione jumped up completely ripping herself out of Malfoy's grip, "OF COURSE!!!"

"…really?"

Hermione nodded frantically, "I WOULD LOVE IT!"

"…would you like to earn…100 points back?"

"OF COURSE!!! I'll DO ANYTHING!!"

Malfoy quickly grabbed both her arms and pulled her back onto the bed quickly, "You said anything! No changing your mind!!!"

"Malfoy! I-OH MERLIN! I didn't m-mean i-it in that way!!! I TAKE IT BACK!"

Malfoys grip on her arms tightened and she could feel the bruises forming every second, "No!….no going back on your word!"

Hermione started to struggle against Malfoy but soon realized that even if she was a man and weighed twice as much as him there was something in Malfoy's grip that was more powerful then just brutal strength or muscle….determination had it's own strength.

Malfoy was leaning in to the struggling Hermione until she could feel his breathe on her lips, "You said anything Granger…"

"Malfoy PLEASE!!!"

"What's your favorite color? And don't say yellow because, unlike Harry and Ron as well as everyone else, I know it's a lie!"

Hermione stared at Malfoy as if she just got hit by a truck, "…excuse me?"

"Color Granger, Favorite color!"

"Y-y-yell-"

"Lie – negative ten points"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IT'S A LIE!?! AND GET OFF ME!!!"

Malfoy grinned and slowly got of Hermione with a slightly regretful look in his eye making sure to help her onto one of the comfier pillows on the bed that was the size of a kitchen.

"I'll sit on this side you sit on that side, just…answer the questions…"

Hermione stared at Malfoy confused but saw that he merely sat there patiently waiting…what could it hurt?

"…I…like green…because-"

"Slytherin reminds you of me?"

Hermione threw a near by pillow that missed Malfoy by about a foot, much to his amusement. "NO! Because…when I was in Hogwarts…every Valentines someone would always send me a green envelope…the letters were short…but…so beautiful…I still have all of them…I just remember…Always looking forward to getting those…"

Malfoy had shut his eyes and was trying very hard to keep breathing and not to pounce onto the girl next to him with the…"sudden need" that had arisen in "that area"

"Ten points"

Hermione's eyes went big, "Just for that!?"

Malfoy gave a quick nod before hesitantly asking…"Do you want to earn more?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, "OF COURSE!!!"

70 points later with a total score of negative 150 Hermione was both ecstatic from both happiness and the never ending hot chocolate which Malfoy's magic mugs kept providing.

Malfoy was staring at her with such an intense expression having asked everything from her favorite spice too what she thought of the Wizarding politic fallacies to date that by the end…she truly had forgotten about the points and was merely talking and asking his opinion.

By one in the morning they were having a frantic debate about the welfare of Pixie Protection Reserves, in which Hermione lost 300 points from a sudden Malfoy rage but gained them all back when he saw her eyes getting red.

Hermione hiccupped, "Malfoy?"

"Hmm? I told you about my opinion on Hippogriffs already! Kill! All of them!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "did you…spike this hot chocolate?"

Malfoy stared at her blankly, "You've had 12 cups Granger, if I spiked it you'd be in a comma, and then I'd have no one to torture or look after our child…why do you ask that?"

Hermione blushed which made Malfoy instinctively prepare a pillow on his lap for any future…surprises.

"I just…feel…that…you're not really the most evil thing on the planet right now…"

Malfoy spit out some chocolate quickly back into his cup, "e-e-excuse me?"

"Your just…well…you helped me with my homework and…though there was nothing about tying anyone up on page 12 (Hermione had immediatly got up and checked) you did not take it far and…were actually talking…It's just…strange…"

"…Granger…" Malfoy's fists clenched…he had to tell her too leave…he had too tell her soon….or else…or else….Malfoy clenched the pillow till the fabric started to rip.

Just say it Malfoy, Just say please leave...excuse me but something has come up....I have to do something important please leave….that's all…it's- OH MERLIN! I could never say that!?! TEN YEARS!....NO! NEVER!!

"Her-Granger"

Hermione took a sip from her coco and nodded happily.

"Your…."

**Going to have to sleep with me.**

**Never allowed to go outside without me again.**

**Never supposed to do something without checking with me first.**

**Never allowed to leave my side again.**

"Hermione…I think Mr. Snuggles is getting sick of your presence do him a favor and sleep in your old room tonight."

Before Hermione could get a word in Malfoy had grabbed her by the sleeve (he dare not touch any actual skin) and dragged her to the door.

"But I didn't finish my hot coco"

Malfoy quickly shut the door to keep from jumping her right then and there and placed a locking spell that he kept for such emergency times.

"….Malfoy…."

"…"

"Professor?"

"…"

"…Thank you…It...has been an interesting night..."

Hermione heard something like glass breaking against marble and quickly walked to her room…if she had staid a bit longer she would have heard much more then just glass breaking in the room next door and a very frustrated Malfoy saying how tomorrow it would be all over.

Tomorrow Malfoy would tell her everything.

No question this week! BUT....a review would still be nice! lol You can always tell me.....what country your from? (I got so interested when Patie said Poland!)

**REVIEWERS! **

I don't like this chapter all too much BUT it is necesairy evil! I ASSURE YOU that the next chapter....will be interesting!!!! (and even more importantly posted this weekend)

I would like to thank everyone who said my Grammar was bearable! *author is ecstatic* I know it makes it harder to enjoy the story but I am grateful that you all try anyway!!! *BIG HUG TO ALL!*

**THANK YOU TOO THESE FIVE PEOPLE!!**

**Patie **- NOT ONLY did you give me an amazing review that made me breathless! BUT your from POLAND!!! EEEK!

**Kuryu** - For understanding my love for....5s *grins*

**Remidy** - Only you can make a review with marshmallows, stalking and pickles absolutly irresistable!

**Corbeau Rouge** - *grins* I thank you for supporting Malfoys crazy side! I always need reasurance from people like you that there are others beside me who like that stuff : )

**Marguerite **- For always providing me with a review that makes my eyes all liquidy and for sacrificing sleep for my story! It made my heart quite pleasently warm!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hermione had a hard time sleeping that night, it was strange, but she felt like something was missing in that room of hers. Though the bed was comfy it was nothing compared to the nights of sleeping on Malfoy's coach. She missed waking up to the sound of Mr. Snuggles asphyxiation and most of all….she couldn't help thinking that something very important was missing as she stared down at her cold right hand that had been so warm these past few mornings.

"Here" Malfoy had managed to slam down her morning coffee without spilling a drop, "drink"

"What's with the dark circles this morning?"

"And _yours_?"

Hermione stared down at her coffee not sure how to answer the question, why did she not get a lot of sleep last night?

"Here take this too" Malfoy handed her a small potion bottle that was a relaxing blue color.

"What's this?"

"You drank too much hot coco yesterday, this should help with any stomach problems"

"…doesn't this potion takes a couple of hours to brew?"

Malfoy looked away quickly, "I had one lying around for a while"

"But….it has the color of something that has been just brewed"

Malfoy looked at Hermione as if she was an idiot,

**Just till this afternoon, that's all! Then she won't ever be this ridiculously ignorant again, Merlin, I can't wait.**

"Ready to go too class? Don't forget to stop by my office at 3, I have a meeting till 4 so just wait and…do something useful and time consuming!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "My favorite!"

**-2 o clock in class-**

Hermione was smiling, Michael had brought her a muffin, it had raisins (her least favorite) but she still tried to eat it with a smile at his consideration. He was getting much more persistent these days about getting together after class and Hermione was finally happy that she could take the time to do it with him. Malfoy would never know right?

"Hermione….I know you usually say no but I still have to ask, Are you busy after class today?"

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat, finally! An actual date! Merlin she hadn't felt this in so long that she nearly (it's Hermione guys) missed the next note that was written on the board, "No! I…actually have an hour after class if you want to get some coffee!"

Michaels dropped his quill putting a large inkblot in the middle of a very important herb to potion recipe, "R-r-really?"

Hermione nodded happily and the rest of the class was spent with Michael, ever so carefully, holding her hand.

**-3:00-**

"Where would you like to go?" Michael still held her hand delicately in his and Hermione couldn't help but compare the gentleness of his hand to the iron grip of Malfoy's.

"I used to take a walk on campus all the time but…lately I have been fairly busy…"

Michael smiled, "Definitely! Would you like to stop by to get a pastry to share?"

**French toast!**

"Or maybe Raisin bread?"

**NO!**

"Another muffin would be fine thanks"

"Raisins?"

Hermione gave a polite shake of her head that she hoped wasn't too fast, "No thanks! Blueberry?"

Michael nodded happily, promising he would remember next time before making a dash to the café.

They talked about school, student council, what their hobbies were, and things that Hermione hadn't remembered doing with another boy since Ron and Harry and never in this kind of way.

He kept checking to see if she was alright, not too tired, not too un-comfy, even when they sat on a park bench for a little rest he quickly placed down his blazer for Hermione to sit on.

She nearly fainted.

Hermione was very warm and fuzzy, there she was walking on the beautiful campus, enjoying a pastry and being glared at by every girl she passed because a certain someone to her right kept gently whispering things in her ear that made her smile.

"Did you know I used to watch you in that library? Usually I approach girls with no problem but with you…I had to get up the courage for a couple of months."

"Really?"

Michael gave a small frown, "Would you have really accepted me if I asked? Have I wasted a precious year for nothing?"

Hermione felt a burning blush on her cheeks, "I…I think I would have…said yes…"

Michael gave such a beautiful smile to Hermione that she was momentarily dazed and had the strong suspicion that even if he wasn't one of the top students in the university he would have still got the presidential position merely with that smile.

She was so fully encompassed in that smile she had forgot to take her breathe, put her left foot before her right, remember that it was polite to reply to such things and most importantly, she forgot to check her watch that had now silently informed her that it was 4 o'clock

**-Malfoy-**

"Finally it's about time that stupid meeting was over? How _dare_ they think that they could take time away from her and I? And on this day too? Just wait too see what kind of donation they get from the Malfoy family next month!"

Malfoy's expensive polished shoes were making their way known through the corridor as the angry heir marched to his office. Finally, arriving at the very familiar door, he slowed to a stop. This was the day, the day that he had been waiting for a whole_ ten years_…finally today…would this pain in his chest would finally leave? OF COURSE! He's still a Malfoy and…she had to have learned by now? How could she say no after she heard everything he had gone through?

Malfoy put one hand on the doorknob and the other remained in his pocket where it had been since yesterday evening, gripping a very small and beautiful black velvet box. It was finally time.

**will she be doing files?**

**Doing homework?**

**Cleaning?**

**Love letter security?**

Malfoy walked into the room and what he saw…or rather didn't see…startled him.

Malfoy hated to be startled.

**-Flashback-**

"Excuse me...Mr. Malfoy you want us to do _what?_"

"Turn down her application." Malfoy said in a bored and far away tone that had become his only way too communicate this past year. (Was it because he was suffering severe withdrawls?)

"But sir! She is the most sought after student this year if we don't accept her another University will surel-"

"No other University will accept her."

"But Mr. Malfoy! Were talking about _Hermione Granger_! She has been first on our list of scholarship applicants and priority students for years we just can't-"

Malfoy leaned back in the comfy guest chairs of the presidents of Hoxfords University office. Prestigious, yes. Luxurious, yes. Would Hermione love that there were 15 different libraries around?

"I don't think you realize president Raynd but….Over the past four years the Malfoy family has not only bought 40% of the schools stocks but…" Malfoy placed his shoe on top of the elegant white maple desk, "It also is providing the donations for this…." Malfoy looked around the room as if inspecting something particularly disagreeable, "comfort."

"Now…It's up to you whether you would accept Miss. Granger but…please….if you start missing half of your school libraries and experimental buildings as well as these" Malfoy patted the cushion beside him, "little comforts, then I suggest you forget about Granger being a Hoxfords Alumni."

The president thought about the new glass ceiling that was just installed in the potion library and he longingly stared at the cushion and the little teacakes and fire whiskey bon bons on the desk that he had grown so used too. Finally he gave a very timid nod, "But Mr. Malfoy…in all due respect….Some University will accept her? Why not ours?"

Malfoy showed the first remnants of amusement since he got into the office, "She will be accepted…into SPES (If you are curious look it up in Latin! *author wiggles eyebrows*)"

"St. Peter's Educational School?...It's a good school but….If I recall hasn't your family-"

"Bought 80% of the school building and properties?"

The president nodded seriously, "Well…I wish her all the luck then! She wants' to be a doctor at St. Mungos right? I wish your student all the luck!"

Malfoy smirked for the second time and the president, who was usually very well at keeping his nerve, observed the feeling of his hand tremble.

"I think Ms. Granger's career will be far different then a doctor."

"Really? Are you close friends? Did she tell you she changed her mind?"

Malfoy chuckled, "I have it from a reliable source that Miss Granger will suddenly have a large interest in becoming a stay at home wife."

The President, thinking that for the star pupil of the wizarding world, to become something like, that started to laugh thinking it was a particularly interesting type of humor, "That's very funny Mr. Malfoy! You have your---uhh….some family members sense of humor!"

Malfoy slammed his fist down on the white desk making a large sound that vibrated through the room causing the couch and desk chair to gossip furiously about this new occurrence (you do know how those chairs and couches are!...don't you?)

"Well" Malfoy said coldly and without any emotion, "I hope that next month you are able to receive the same generosity from the Malfoy family donations, I heard that the library needs a new staircase to fit with the new design….but….you know, times are tough in the Wizarding world right now."

Mr. Raynd knew that he had made some terrible mistake as he watched the young heir stand up, "o-oh I am sorry if I offended you! I am sure Miss Granger would be superb in ANY field."

Malfoy didn't bother to nod as he headed to the door.

"OH! The president attempted once again to console the situation before the door was shut to the office and the prospect of a new staircase, "and I heard that you got accepted as a teacher! The youngest surgeon and now the youngest teacher in the world! Very impressive! What school will you be teaching at again?"

Malfoy placed his hand on the doorknob before slowly turning and giving the scared president the very small hint of actual joy, "

"I'll be a teacher at SPES"

**-Flashback of Malfoys last year-**

"But my boy! Please reconsider this offer! Every hospital wants you and the chance to study in Mungo's head surgery ward as an apprentice to the top doctor! People work for Thirty years to take that position and you can have it right now!"

Malfoy took a sip from his coffee thinking whether he would have time before his exam to get his weekly fix and visit Hermione's school with the slim chance of seeing her….it was definitely worth it.

"But my boy think of the Fame! You'll the be the most famous wizard of your time!"

"I have enough fame"

"…Well I am sure a man like you has no problems in this department, but imagine all the woman! Top actresses singers anything you ever wanted!"

"I already turned down all of them"

"Imagine the money!"

"I have more then enough"

The head research professor at Hoxfords sighed, "Then….What do you need? What can I offer you? Are you really going to stoop to teaching at a middle class University with all your talent?"

Malfoy gave a slight response at the word "need" he lifted his head, a rare sight for any of the teachers at the school.

"I'll get you anything you desire? What do you need lad?"

Malfoy suddenly stood up from the seat that he had been in more then any other student in the history of Hoxfords.

"Malfoy! Where are you going?!" The professor desperately grabbed his students arm begging upon some kind of magic, far more powerful then his own, that Malfoy would stay.

"If I can have anything that I desire then let me go right now professor."

The professor gave a moan and collapsed on the chair letting go of the young surgeons arm, "That girl right?"

Malfoy suddenly had a spark of life in his eyes, "…How did you know?"

The professor shrugged as if it was the more obvious then a simple charm, "Malfoy…is she really worth it? Can't you just…give her up? You can have anyone, anyone in the whole word! Why…her? Can you please just give her up?"

Malfoy looked into the eyes of his professor for the second time in two years, the first time was in the beginning of the second year, a complete accident, this time was no accident, and the professor wished that he could give a year of his life for a time turner and take back what he had said. For the look of pain on his prized students face was too much.

"Give up Hermione?" Malfoy spoke as if it was a punch line to a particularly ludicrous joke instead of an actual question, "I don't think you realize Professor that giving up Hermione to me is the equivalent of giving up…"

Malfoy stared down at his watch wondering whether he should take the floo network or apparate, "the will too live."

**-End of Flashback-**

-Hermione-

"Do you like roses?"

"No"

"Do you like hikes?"

"Yes"

"Quidditch"

"Not really"

"Like water?"

"Very much"

"Do you like…me?"

"Deffinitel- OH!" Hermione suddenly turned her face away but the red had spread far beyond her cheeks and was now painting her ears.

Michael started to laugh, "It's okay It's okay! I'm sorry! My fault I-" He grabbed Hermione's hands, as gently as he would glass, and slowly uncovered her face too see a very nervous girl, with the most beautiful stars in her eyes he had ever seen.

**-Malfoy-**

**Where did that stupid witch go!?! She knows I don't allow her to leave the room! How DARE she disobey me! I'm a Malfoy for Merlin's sake!! How can she get any more stupid!! Walking alone in the halls! What if she got hurt!?! She never thinks of these things!!**

Malfoy was getting more and more impatient and the unfortunate girls who tried to catch his eye quickly disappeared, wishing that never in their life would someone be giving that look to them.

Finally he heard it….he could recognize the sound even in a My Bloody Galleon concert, his favorite sound, her laugh.

"Granger" He said happily gripping the little velvet box in his pocket and walking towards the heaven like sound.

**At least I know she is alrig-**

Malfoy's smile disappeared faster then an apparition in front of a muggle. His Granger was not the only one laughing…

Dear reader, I had the great fortune in my 18 years to come across a rather fantastic book of "worst case scenarios" and how to survive them, most were very useful indeed! Ranging from things such as how to escape a crocodile, surviving a shark attack, and of course, one that I thought was particularly "worst case" how to avoid carolers (*author shivers*). But I doubt this book or its writers would ever take on the challenge of what lay before Granger as her grip tightened on Michael's chest.

"…_Get your hands off her_…" In a voice that made both students wish that he would have screamed. Michael quickly let go of Hermione causing her to stumble a little.

"Oh! He-hello professor Malfoy I was-"

Malfoy looked straight at the young president with such intensity that Hermione's bones ached with pity for your new friend and yet she, with all her Gryffindor courage, dared not interrupt.

"Leave." Malfoy said his voice as cold as the ice in his eyes.

Michael was very brave, he was a Gryffindor too after all, not too mention the fact that he had been waiting to take this particular walk with this particular girl for a very long time now, "Professor I think that-"

"Student president right?"

Michael gave a nervous nod of his head.

"And you like her?" Malfoy didn't even bother to point he just watched as the boy tried to stay up a little straighter and give a much more determined nod.

Malfoy gave a smile at both him and Hermione that was terrifying. "Tell me…do you know what her favorite flower is?"

Michael's eyebrows raised in confusion and the answer was all too clear, "Do you know….her habit of using colored pencils to signify what exactly is of importance in her notes? Do you know her favorite song that she could play countlesly till her roommates had to break her radio?"

Michael without even realizing it, started to back away, "Do you know her idiotic pet peeve of using the word "like" to many times in a sentence? Do you know the first thing she buys whenever she moves in too a new room or place is a snow globe?"

Michael barely managed to give a little movement of his head that clearly meant no.

"Leave now." Michael couldn't look into the teacher's eyes anymore…he gave Hermione an apologetic look that made Malfoy clench his fist to the point where some skin was tearing. Michael tried to keep a swift pace toward the exit and not too long after the door closed leaving a very frightened Hermione and a very deserving-of-fright Malfoy.

Malfoy didn't turn to the girl, nor did he attempt too, he just stared in the direction of the departed student president while his own face remained expressionless. Wherever Malfoy was at the moment Hermione knew that he wasn't in the deserted hall, she knew he wasn't looking at the wide south entrance to the Charms of Healing building…she didn't know quite what Malfoy saw when he looked down the hall but she knew that she couldn't stand the suffocating silence a second longer.

"Malfoy I-"

Before Hermione knew what was happening Malfoy had pinned her to the wall with such a force and speed that if her breath hadn't been taken away she would have let out a very loud verbal acknowledgment of the pain.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM!?!?!?!??!?!"

Hermione's eyes shot down to the well-made Italian shoes. She couldn't stand looking into his eyes for another second. They were showing so much rage and so much anger and worse then all of those…hurt…confusion…our female protagonist thought her mind would explode for the pain and in that moment she couldn't tell what hurt more the numb sensation that was slowly spreading through her arms and legs or the look that the teacher was giving her.

**He's Malfoy, JUST Malfoy! I shouldn't care!** The only thought that Hermione couldn't muster was that she **didn't care**

Hermione's arms started to feel as if they would fall of and her toes longed for the feel of the floor that was surely so close beneath her.

"He was just-" Hermione's voice was so week it sounded pathetic even to the owner.

"WAS IT BECAUSE HE REMINDED YOU OF VIKTOR AND RON!?!?"

Hermione felt so ashamed of herself and she had absolutely no idea why all she could manage was a week attempt of pressure against his arms.

His grip grew stronger.

"NO!" Hermione tried once again to push against him with her legs, "No he didn't!"

Malfoy took advantage of the movement were her legs separated and quickly placed his knee right in the middle of your thighs pushing your skirt up. Hermione gasped with the pain of the sudden intrusion.

"IS IT BECAUSE HE WAS SOME STUPID GRYFFINDOR!?!"

"He pushed her back against the cold marble with even more force refusing to let her break the grip any longer. With his knee spreading her legs conveniently apart and both their body's touching with her back pinned against the wall Hermione could feel the inhuman like beat of Malfoy's heart.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Hermione yelled afraid that her words sounded far too much like a plea.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGHT THESE PAST TEN YEARS YOU IDIOTIC GIRL!?!?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!! I DON'T!" You scream knowing this had gone far beyond the student body president or being late for a detention. If it was possible Hermione felt her heart staccato fifty beats.

An eyelash.

An eyelash was all that separated Hermione and Malfoy

"Is he your ideal man Hermione?" The quite whisper that came from Malfoy sent shivers rampaging through you.

"Is he one of those guys that told you fairy stories? Painted you castles in the sky? YOU LIKE THAT DON'T YOU, YOU IDIOTIC GIRL!?!" Malfoy grabbed her chin forcing her too look him straight in the eyes, "I don't have to paint you about those things..I COULD GIVE YOU ALL THOSE THINGS!!!"

Malfoy gave one final push that crushed Hermione's already sore back to the hard wall behind, she was quite beyond feeling anything physical at this point though.

"I COULD GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU EVER WANTED!!!!"

The eyelash, yes reader, the same one that had separated the student and teacher so barely, cut in half.

"No!" Hermione's plea was not only coming from her shaky voice this time. Her dark brown eyes and held something that you poets would describe as "liquefied sadness". As if the tears that were suspended in the eye but, as tears so often do, refused to fall…so they become a color.

The eye contact never broke..it never even faltered.

Malfoy ruthlessly placed his arm against Hermione's soar back and pulled her body even closer to his own creating a friction that would have in the past drove him mad…but wasn't it a little too late reader?

Malfoy's body tensed once again and Hermione, as if trained, was ready too feel the contact of the wall against her skin at any moment. She even opened her mouth a little in expectance of the pain.

But nothing, no books or studying, could have ever prepared her for what happened next...

Malfoy ran a shaky finger on her bottom lip. Tracing the plump and slightly red body part with the lightest touch. His eyes gazing into the frightened feminine ones, revealing a terrifying longing…and need.

He leaned in closer.

In that second reader…Hermione's heart stopped and she let out a gasp.

For the young Malfoy heir had pulled her into a hug.

So soft…so shaky…holding the frightened and shocked girl so close to him. Wrapping both of his arms around her placing them protectively on the small of the back, as if the girl was a dream…about to escape from his desperate hands any second.

"Hermione…" His voice sounded so far away and so painfully…sad.

"…You were supposed to fall in love with me…"

A single stubborn tear (the same one from a few paragraphs above) ran down Hermione's pale cheek

**Readers!**

Did you like it?

I like writing it!

You want a question? You answered the one about where you guys were from so well! I was so happy to see all the countries!! Netherlands, Poland, England (my "kindest"reviewer is from my favorite country!) and NEW ZEALAND! (too cool!)

The question for this chapter is!

....lol! VACATION! Take a vacation! You guys have done so well! And trust me there will be a huge question next chapter that I'll need your help on so just wait a second and save up all that energy!

**THANK YOU!**

**Marguerite** -Beauty and the Beast!??! Only like my favorite movie for my hole childhood!!! YAY! I would go to disney land and take those quizzes until I got the answer of "which princess are you?" that I wanted - Belle

**Demon Centaur **- HEY! I loved your enthusiasm! (I am such a smuck for that stuff!) Are you satisfied that this is what happaned? lol...maybe don't answer that!

**Black Thorns** - AWWW they are cute aren't they! Sadistic and cute *sigh*

**Paite** - NO ONE and I mean NO ONE understands me as well as you! I mentioned this before but I have to repeat, I work so hard too update too see your reviews! And I know your busy with school and all but I REALLY REALLY appreciate it! (don't overwork yourself though!)

**katie**- NEW ZEALAND!?!

**S.L.** - I like Mr. Snuggles very much!

**Random acts of kindness** - Just when I thought you couldn't get any better you have to put in words like ENGLAND *author is SO jealous*

**IGOTEAMEDWARD** - You do a happy dance for my story? I do a happy dance when i see your review! (and I win cause I have dust bunnies doing it with me so there!)

**Strangel** - I KNEW YOU WOULD LIKE THE PRACTISE LOL! We have the same "rawr" gene!!

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!! I CAN'T EXPRESS HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME!!! IT MAKES ME SO VERY HAPPY TO SEE REVIEWS THERE and..... *starts to tear up* I'm nearly at a 100! *sigh* How is that even possible?? THANK YOU GUYS! **


	12. A Touch of Insanity

Dearest readers! I am SOOO sorry! It has been SO long! And the amount of reviews and your kindess is SO touching and so shocking that I feel like crying! Thank you guys so much! I know it's small but it means SO much to me,

Fortunately I now have lots of time and am planning to update every two days!

Yay for that!

Thank you for those who are still reading and are EVER so patient with me!

P.S. - I re did this chapter - I hated how the original chapter came out and I was determined to change it, so if there is a bit of confusion - this is why!

A Touch of Insanity

Malfoy closed his eyes.

She was right there. The chestnut hair, the curve of her mouth in that wonderfully tantalizing smile…and those eyes…never quite the shade that he desired so much to see.

"Why aren't you saying anything Malfoy?"

Malfoy shut his eyes with even greater determination swearing to him that this would be the time when he would not open them.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" He heard her take a few steps closer and took a very…very…deep…breath.

"Draco! You're being very rude you know?"

**One breathe at a time. One breathe at a time.**

"Draco….don't you….like me?" Draco's eyes immediately flew open to see her beautiful smile, that adorable way she tilted her head when she was confused…but the eyes…not quite….

Malfoy gave a painful sigh, "No….don't say that Hermione."

"You don't like me do you!!" The girl in front of him started to back away far too quickly for Malfoy's week heart.

**Every night it's the same….no matter what I do….**

"NO! NO PLEASE HERMIONE!!! DON'T GO!! You know I didn't mean that! I am sorry! I will do whatever you like!!" Malfoy reached for the girl who was facing so fast in front of him, "NO! PLEASE! I didn't mean it Granger! I'll say whatever you want!! I'll become what you want!!! PLEASE!...Don't leave me…." He gave a shaky exhale before he continued…."…again…"

"NO! I CAN'T STAND YOU AND YOUR STUPID GAMES MALFOY! I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!!!"

**At least it's almost over** thought Malfoy as he sunk to the ground **One more night….one more nightmare**

….and then she was gone…..

And that's when the horror and pain truly started, for Draco Malfoy was a strong man. He could handle Love, he could handle indifference, and he could even work through hate and jealousy. But to have her gone….that was unimaginable….

Malfoy started to scream.

Draco Malfoy woke up on the floor of his room, the freezing marble giving his a sensation of warmth from the chill that invaded something deeper then bones. He instantly got up as if pulled by a spell and walked towards the room-sized bed and let out the breathe that he was holding.

She was there.

Curled amongst the expensive pillows and the famous French elf made silk. She was lightly biting her bottom lip and Malfoy quickly turned away to fluff another pillow that was highly offended. (How dare he think Robert Forsois pillows needed fluffing!)

Malfoy let out a sigh.

The debate that was racking his mind was useless.

He knew he couldn't let her go.

It wasn't a matter of letting her go or keeping her.

It was a matter of keeping her or dying.

At that moment he would have noticed if she took an extra breathe from her accustomed rhythm. He didn't even flinch when she tightened her eyes trying to keep whatever dream and restful sleep that remained. He took a deep breathe and watched as the girl reluctantly opened her eyes.

Malfoy instinctively reached out to pull an invisible strand of hair from her cheek.

"Don't!" Hermione leaned back into her pillows with a painful like urgency that was astounding for someone who had just woken up – then again she was Hermione. "Please...back up…." The tone used made it perfectly clear that there was no room for interpretation.

Malfoy….just bear it….give it a chance…be patient and kind for just a little more….

"Granger I think you have misunderstood, my intentions are good, if you just hear me-"

The look of disgust on the girls face made Malfoy clench his fist.

"Granger…I am one of the most powerful men in the world, I could give you anything you want this is not an empty promise, do you see what's by your bed?"

Hermione turned slowly to see the universal box of velvet.

"That box contains the largest crystallized phoenix tear ever known, it's worth was claimed to be priceless. It was deemed a national treasure in France and was considered the Wizard World's jewel. Laws were made prohibiting it from even being touched by wizard hands least of all sold." Malfoy tried to make his words sound as if he had not spent the last year rehearsing, he hoped the stutter that he was suffering in recent practices was well hidden.

Malfoy opened the box to show Hermione an intricately formed liquid tear that seemed to have been suspended in it's own private air.

Malfoy studied the motionless and unemotional Hermione with a slight air of hope.

"This is yours the instant you accept. It is not only to show who you're the wife of, but it is also my promise to you that anything you'd ever need would be attainable for you." Malfoy reached for her hand only to have it swiftly pulled back.

"You haven't changed have you? I remember now…that day you approached me in school with your 'offer' can you really call yourself a human being? Expecting love from money your-"

"It's not love for money!" Malfoy quickly grabbed her hand with a grip that could not have been broken no matter the struggle. "Hermione I'm not even asking you to love me! All you have to do is stay with me, be with me!"

Hermione tried to pull her hand away. "'That's all?!?'"

Hermione tried to keep the revulsion in her voice at a polite level. "Are you under the impression that you actually think that you're doing me a favor? Professor I have no intention of feeling anything close to good company with you least of all marriage it's-"

"Then don't get married to me! Just….just" Malfoy bit his lip "Just don't leave me, st-st-…stay."

Malfoy quickly put the box down and, ignoring the frightened look on Hermione's face, took a seat next to her on the large bed forever holding her reproachful hand.

"Granger" Malfoy eyes turned cold, "If you don't accept..." Malfoy looked away from her eyes with a determination that was evident to the very tips of our Heroines fingers. "I…didn't because your professor just randomly."

Hermione was a smart girl, it didn't take her long at all too realize the full connotation of that clearly stated sentence. Her face showed a mix of shock and repulsion – mostly the latter.

"How could you! This isn't a game! This is my dream Malfoy! This is my happiness"

Malfoy suddenly stood up angrily – "And what of my happiness Granger!? What of my dream!?" Seeing the scared look on her face he lowered his tone a little, "Gran- Hermione….I can – will make you happy…I swear on the only women I ever loved"

"Stop swearing on this stupid women! Does she mean that much! Who is this stupid - …." Hermione suddenly started shaking her head, "No…no…Merlin….please no Malfoy" Hermione wanted to cry but the shock still held her tears in as if locked in a temporary barrier.

Malfoy suddenly became more hostile – he hated how unimaginable the idea was too her more then his expression could fully express – "Granger….do you really think I would let you be with anyone else? That idiot school president? That love struck Ron? Hermione….if your not with me….your not going to be with anyone."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "I…I'll move, Go to another school"

"Yes you have tried that in the past two years how has that worked for you? All your transfers denied? Do you think I have grown any less influential? I am owed favors too and am bowed to by some of the most powerful men in the world, no Granger" He couldn't help the slight satisfaction in his voice,

"Your staying in this school."

Hermione started to open her mouth -  
"Muggle options? The Prime Minister and I have become quite good pals over the past two years."

"But-"

"Yes yes… 'moving' the thing is Granger somehow your name ended up on the muggle "Too watch for list" and as far as apparition….I have waited for ten years, I hope you don't underestimate the determination I have and the foresight not too watch some of those silly vacations you went on."

He watched and couldn't help but admire the every so rational mind of his love. How she calculated her options, already starting to form a plan, carefully wondered at the best way to use this time of answering seemingly impossible questions. Yes, his love was truly brilliant.

But Malfoy was brilliant as well. More importantly Malfoy was love struck to the point of obsession. Comparing brilliance to love was as pathetic an attempt as grouping Specto charms and Illusionary spells (I know! That bad!)

"Hermione….let me save you that wonderful brain power that you are so ardently using for by the end of the night you will have reached two conclusions."

Our Heroine was in between feeling sick and a desperate act of self-preservation from the longest hour of her life.

"You can either marry me." Malfoy could not avert his eyes quick enough to observe the look of disgust forming in her eyes and clenched lips.

"Or you can stay in this school, I as your professor, never passing you, constant effort for no reward, detentions that are more regular then breathing, constantly attempting an unattainable task. Oh and trust me Granger – it is unattainable. If I can't have you…" he observed Hermione's fists clenching with painful strength and found himself wanting to stop her in case her skin broke before realizing….who was the cause.

"If I can't have you Granger….then you will suffer as much as I have suffered these past ten years." Careful to make eye contact Malfoy proceeded in a voice that was unrecognizable from his own, "And trust me Granger….I have suffered."

Malfoy had gone far and beyond the limit a lover can stand to watch his muse with that expression on her face. He thanked Merlin that he was still in a somewhat delirious state from knowing she was well and awake that he could resist the want to tear her apart from what she had been doing to him this past evening.

He turned to leave.

He heard a gentle pat as Granger hit the floor beneath the bed. He quickly turned around to see his gorgeous Hermione on the floor like a crippled piece of parchment.

"There is a third option...."

Malfoy spun around with such a ferocity that Hermione in her delirious state was startled, she nearly screamed when she saw the look in his eye.

Malfoy swiftly walked over to the floor where she lay and quickly lifted her up pressing his iron hands against her shoulders like icicles modling his body so that there was not a sngle crevice that remained un touched of her skin and his leg maasterfully combed between her reluctant legs.

He leaned in to her ear, so close that his breathe hit her ear with the cold tone of a frost bite.

"If you even think of that option, I can assure you that I am not beyond threatening the lives of your family and friends so that they may follow you in this ever so wise decision"

He took her chin in one of his hands, not caring at the pain he was causing her, "If you die Granger, everyone dies"

He released her not caring as the loud thump of her body hit the cold floor as he released her from his own height, he quickly walked to the door knowing that if he did not get out in the very near future there would be no controlling the actions that would follow.

"….Is this…..how you love someone?"

Malfoy paused for a short second - knowing that was the only time he had.

His voice twisted in pain that Hermione physically felt her heart pitying the one across the room to the point where her hand automatically went to her chest to cool the horrible needle that had pierced it.

"This is how I love you Hermione Granger."

Hermione was only semi conscious of the door shutting and even less aware of the night of countless breaking glass', thrown furniture, and terrifyingly pain filled silence.

_Witch/Wizard,_

_I am sure everyone at some point will experience love._

The baker across the street, the handsome wizard in charms, the professor in charms? (Flitwick is sexy!) and undeniable some of us will feel the pang of unrequited love. Or worse the sight of their love for someone other then yourself.

_Often we reach the level (as my countless tear stained diary pages suggest) that we believe "I don't care who they love anymore...I just want them to be happy" - ah diaries._

_But few people realize there is a stage beyond this "true" love of just wanting your love to be happy. The next stage, rarely experienced (but such love is rare) of insanity._

_The madness that makes you not bear to see him or her with anyone else, the madness that made Malfoy say "I don't care if she doesn't love me, but God please let her not love anyone else"_

And this my dear reader, is the final stage of True Love.

Observe - The bitter madness and horrible insanity of unrequited love. 


End file.
